


The Bodyguard

by littlemisfit5290, Spooky66



Category: The Bodyguard (1992), The X-Files
Genre: AU, Drunk Sex, F/M, The West Wing - Freeform, angstish, our own little universe, the bodyguard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: MSR AU! Inspired by the film “The Bodyguard”, with a slight twist. Dana Scully is a bodyguard and the Mulder family is in need of a bodyguard for their son Fox.Excerpt:“I could still kick your ass when you’re sober,” she grins.“Wow!” Mulder scoffs. “Way to wound a man’s pride.”“It’s not my job to make men feel coddled.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We were inspired to write this after getting attached to Simon in The West Wing. We decided to use this as a coping mechanism and also cause we are crazy creative and obsessive. We decided on a X Files/Bodyguard crossoverish AU. We are enjoying it so we hope you guys do too!

Fox Mulder looks into his sixth beer morosely. His heated conversation with his father still lingering in his mind. He’d argued with Bill for at least an hour before storming out of his office, fed up with them having the same damn discussion. Only this go around that discussion came with an unnerving situation attached to it.

Bill Mulder had made it clear for years he wanted his son in the family business. What exactly the business consisted of, Mulder wasn’t entirely sure.  
Growing up he knew his dad put on a suit, went to work, and earned enough to keep food on the table and an expensive roof over their heads. Mulder quickly learned though even a New England estate wasn’t enough to keep the darkness out. 

 

His father’s line of work was mysterious, and over the years it became increasingly dangerous. It posed enough of a threat to cost his kid sister her life. 

Samantha’s abduction and death haunted Mulder on a daily basis, and now it seemed an anonymous threat wished to join in on that action. 

Yesterday he received an intimidating, graphically worded letter in the mail. He would’ve been content ignoring it if his mother hadn’t received the same one. Teena had called him in a panic, informing him that their security would escort him from his Boston apartment to their mansion in Cambridge. 

Not feeling the need to disrupt his son’s life that significantly, Bill sent a car for Mulder to bring him to his office. There, he presented his son with an alternative to protection at the family home under lock and key. A close protection agent.

The idea infuriated Mulder, left him ready to walk out the door in a huff. Until his father told him about the panic attack the letter had sent Teena into. That her worst fear in life was that she’d lose her last, living child. 

Mulder relented. Reluctantly agreed to be assigned an agent from his father’s security team until another was brought up from their sister agency, Artemis Security.

It wasn’t until Bill played on Mulder’s receptive mood, tried to talk him into fighting this threat from within the company by joining forces with him, that he took off. Content to never set foot in the damn office building again. 

 

Heavy drinking though at a nearby bar was not a coping mechanism Mulder was used to. After his third beer he was feeling lit. Now drunk on his sixth, he knew he was going to have a rough time of it tomorrow morning. Not that that thought was stopping him. 

His nerves had given way to him feeling restless, predictably horny. If only the thought of going home to jerk off to the Playboy channel didn’t depress him so much.

Looking around the space for prospects he sees two leggy brunettes leaned over the bar in attempts to flirt with the bartender. He also spots a redhead who’s having none of it, shoves past them so she can take a seat. 

 

“Vodka on the rocks, please…” 

Placing her order, Scully rolls her eyes at the two tall brunettes who stalk off, annoyed seeing as she’s got the bartender’s full attention now.

“Would you like to start a tab?”

“Please.”

Reaching for the drink she swishes the clear liquid around the ice, takes more than what’s considered a ladylike sip from the glass. Not that she gives a damn. She’s a sailor’s daughter trained with NCIS to become a special protection agent. A freaking bodyguard. If there’s one thing Special Agent Dana Katherine Scully is not, it’s delicate. 

She has to wonder though if she had been, if she’d remained the sweet, studious, med schooled apple of Ahab’s eye, maybe she wouldn’t be so haunted by his ghost. No doubt looking down on her right now in complete and utter disapproval.

She swigs down the rest of the drink, motions to the bartender for another. She’s caught the eye of the guy with the tie but she continues to look straight ahead at the TV behind the bar. There’s a basketball game on. She couldn’t care less about sports but if it comes to watching it or watching a man leer at her, she’ll take the Knicks. 

She overhears tie guy order his drink and she cringes. Whiskey sour, fucking whiskey. She’ll never touch it again. 

He had a bottle of it stashed in the drawer beneath his desk along with some short glasses. Crystal, if she had to guess. 

“You have a fully stocked minibar under there?” 

“Not presently but I can get my hands on whatever you’d like. After all this is a celebration.”

He’d poured them both doubles, raised his glass to clink to her’s. She’d clinked back, a smile on her face so huge it made her cheeks hurt. He was proud of her. He was actually proud of her. 

All the simulations and target practice and defensive maneuvers and tactical exercises, he’d watched her and mentored her and to come this far at Artemis, this fast. She’d never expected to gain her license in less than a year, let alone be put onto a detail. 

In the back of her mind it all felt too easy. She wished that thought had moved to the front of her mind before Daniel had poured them each a third drink, suggested they move this celebration to his office sofa.

She hadn’t drank so much as nursed the second whiskey sour. She’d been tipsy but not to the point that her boss sliding his hand up her skirt went unnoticed. When she backed away he moved in more, this time his hand drifted to the front of her blouse. He started whispering boozy compliments and sweet nothings in her ear, was close enough for her to smell whiskey on him and that same smell wafting into her nose, right now...

She looks away from the Knicks to the tie guy who drunkenly smiles, shifts closer.

“It’s a whiskey sour. My favorite. I can buy you one if you like.”

“I already have a drink.”

“So have another!” he laughs, shifting closer still two of his friends down the bar stroll over. 

“C’mon, I won’t say ‘nothin.”

“Go ahead sweetheart. Let Billy here treat. You…you look like you’ve had a rough day,” a larger man to Billy’s right says, slurring his words.

“I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Well you don’t look fine to ‘ol Donny.” a third creep pipes up. “C’mon, I’ll buy you a whiskey. Bartender, buy this pretty gingerbread girl over here a whiskey.”

“I told you already. No thank you,” Scully cautions as they close in. Their whiskey breath making her stomach roll.

“You don’t want a drink from us? C’mon! Billy and Matt and Donny and I, we’re the life of the party right now!”

“What exactly don’t you understand?” she snaps. “Let me be clear. I don’t need or want a drink from any of you.”

“Well that’s not a very nice way to talk to us, now is it?” Donny asks, sloppily reaching over to poke her in the shoulder.  
All it takes is the one poke and prod to set her off, get her blue eyes narrowed in a glare. Reaching she grips Donny’s wrist and uses leverage and muscle memory to throw him over her hip, land him flat on his back on the bar floor.

...

 

Before Mulder can cross the room to make his move, hopefully break away from his hired goon long enough to do so, he freezes, watches as the redhead stares down three large drunks. It was obvious that their attention towards her was unwanted and that they were not taking no for an answer. Luckily with the excess of liquid courage in him Mulder feels heroic. 

Ditching his guard he cuts towards her side of the bar as fast as he can in his inebriated state. Keeps a watchful eye on the damsel who to his surprise, doesn’t appear overly distressed. Before he can get closer, he’s taken aback by her taking one of the men by the wrist, using leverage to flip him with a loud thud onto his back.  
Putting a heel to the foot of the guy inept enough to come up behind her, she follows it with an elbow to his face. The crunch he hears when her elbow hits indicates nothing short of a broken nose for the dumb son of a bitch.

“What the… you goddamn bitch!”   
He lunges at her and Mulder makes a move forward to stop him but once again finds that his help is unneeded. The small woman lands a knee to the guy’s gut, hard enough to make him double over. 

It all happens in less than a minute, and before he can make sense of what he’s witnessed three men are lying on the floor at the redhead’s feet, swearing and groaning in pain. The crowd at the bar applauds as two bouncers step in, haul the drunks to their feet one by one before escorting them out. Mulder wonders what the two hulking men had been up to when one of their patrons was being harassed. 

 

When the crowd clears he gets a better view of the woman than he’s had all night, and immediately feels self conscious and simultaneously turned on. She’s stunning. 

Her short hair is a deep red that sets off her blue eyes, the style framing her porcelain face. She’s tiny, can’t be much more than five foot two sans high heels, but it’s obvious her slight build and short legs aren’t a detriment to her. Far from it. She’s wearing a jet black pantsuit, strappy stiletto heels, no jewelry aside from a small gold cross dangling from a delicate chain around her neck. 

Mulder desperately wants to approach her but fears the worst, what with seeing firsthand what happens to drunken mortals who dare approach her. 

He watches the bartender offer her a beer on the house and is tempted to go behind the bar, ask to cover the rest of his shift. At least by serving her he’d get to speak to her. 

Mulder’s well aware he’s still incredibly drunk, but nowhere near drunk enough to speak to a woman who’d just soundly kicked the asses of three guys bigger than him. 

But then she turns her head, and even in the dim light of the bar he sees her eyes glistening. Sorrow, anger, the onion in the martini of the woman seated two stools over. Whatever is making this woman tear up he plans to forcibly remove from this bar. By whatever means necessary. 

He sits down, making sure to leave a stool in between the two of them as a buffer. The last thing he wants to do is make her feel trapped. The exit is closer to where she’s sitting, he’s not about to compel her to use it if he can help it. 

Raising a finger he signals the bartender to bring him another beer. The man looks at him dubiously but turns to get the drink for him anyway. 

 

 

Slowly turning his head he looks over at the pretty woman, now acting as if she just noticed he was there. She doesn’t turn to look at him, rather glances down to study her fingernails. 

 

Taking a quick swig of his beer Mulder clears his throat to try and get her attention, looks at her with a smile. “So, uh...that was pretty awesome.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth he squeezes his eyes shut, mentally cursing himself out for sounding like such an idiot.   
The look she gives him indicates he did sound as stupid as he’d thought.   
Smooth. 

Still though he feels compelled to introduce himself. Sober, he would have known that it was a lousy idea, but drunk he’s desperate to know her name. He just wishes his wasn’t so recognizable. He’d been with women before who weren’t interested in him so much as his family and more importantly, his bank account. This woman though wasn’t giving him that impression at all. Anyone who could defend herself like that didn’t need a man with deep pockets to ride to her rescue, far from it. 

Considering the fact though this was a bar, that she hadn’t even said a word to him yet he plays it safe, only offers up his first.

“I’m Fox. You are?”  
She turns to him now with a different look, one that screams ‘get the hell away from me’. But she still manages a polite reply.

“Your name is Fox?”   
Cursing his parents for the millionth time over the stupid name, Mulder shuts his eyes.  
“Yeah. Don’t worry, I’ve already heard all the jokes.”

She gives a soft, small smile that he would have missed had he not been gazing at her heart shaped lips. 

“I’m Katherine,” she introduces.

“Katherine. That’s a beautiful name.” 

“I guess it’s alright.” She looks him over again and he straightens his tie, hopes he doesn’t look too disheveled. “Rough day?” she asks.

Mentally high fiving himself Mulder grins. She was talking to him. A girl was talking to him.

“Yeah. Family shit.” 

She nods in a way to show she’s no stranger to it, swigs down her remaining drink.

“What about you?” he asks, earning a frown.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re not drinking water over there. Rough day for you, too?”

She shrugs, speaks after a beat. “Work shit.” 

Mulder smiles and to his surprise, earns a small one back. She swivels her stool towards his and between her deep blue eyes, her cherry lips, if he thought his head was spinning before.. 

“What do you do?” He asks as her smile flickers, fades.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” 

“Oh. Sorry,” Looking down at his beer he wonders what to do next. Luckily she decides for them.

“What do you do?” she asks.

Relieved she was talking again but not sure how to respond, Mulder chews his lip. Wonders how the hell to explain his work situation to this gorgeous stranger. 

“Well, it’s not your average job. I work with a group of guys and we- uh- we consult.”

“Consult on what?”

“We consult with cops sometimes, or detectives. We work on cases, ones that have gone cold or that the boys in blue don’t have time for. Sometimes we get called in on the cases that they can’t look into, you know?”

“Wow,” she says, looking genuinely interested. “That sounds pretty neat.” 

Mulder gives her a smile, tries his best to stay cool even after seeing the tip of her pink tongue poke out between her lips. “Yeah, it’s a good gig if you can get it.”

She nods, signals the bartender for another drink before slipping off her blazer, revealing a crisp white blouse. At the movement her breasts push out and he’s too fixated to even try and look away.

“Like what you see?” she asks, making him blush. Apologizing he looks down, suddenly fascinated with his coaster.

“It’s alright”, she absolves, suppressing a smile. “I can tell you’re pretty loaded.” 

“I’m pretty sure one more will land me on the floor,” Mulder scoffs as a small smile forms on her face. 

“Then I guess I better catch up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My place is down the street.” 
> 
> Nodding, she fixes his collar, steps back. “Give me a minute.”

Mulder swivels towards her in surprise, watches her take her drink off the bar and down it. The liquor burns her throat but she manages a smile and sets the glass down, speaks after a beat. 

“I’m in security.” 

“Sec...security,” he nods, mystified. She certainly knows how to keep him on his toes.

“What do you secure? Servers, palaces?” 

“No,” she laughs. “People.”

Nodding, marveling at the coincidence, Mulder looks across the room at his hired goon. Peter was standing across the room in a suit and sunglasses. Looking very formal and very out of place. People were staring as they passed him, but Mulder hoped they thought he was a bouncer. 

“So you’re a bodyguard then?”

“Well, yeah. I haven’t been put on a detail yet though. The last year I’ve just spent training.” 

“That explains your kicking ass earlier,” he smiles, making her blush. Not wanting to embarrass her he downshifts into asking questions. 

“When do you think you’ll be assigned a detail?” 

“Soon, I think,” she shrugs, biting her lip. “Some of that work shit I was talking about has to do with the possibility of an assignment. We’ll see.”

“So, do you have a gun?” he asks cheekily as she nods, arches a brow.

“I know how to use it, too.”

“Oh trust me, I’m no threat. You could take me down faster than you did those other guys.”

“Oh yeah?” she smirks. 

“Tonight you could anyway. I mean, I am drunk.”

“I could still kick your ass when you’re sober,” she grins. 

“Wow!” Mulder scoffs. “Way to wound a man’s pride.” 

“It’s not my job to make men feel coddled.” 

The smile remains on her lips and Mulder doubts it’s just the beer getting him thinking that he could fall in love with her. This is why he never goes to bars to meet women. As per usual he’s sitting here feeling smitten and attached. This time though he didn’t even care. 

The music from the jukebox changes over to ‘I Will Always Love You’ by Whitney Houston and he can’t help but laugh. 

“Speaking of bodyguards, this must be your song.” 

To his surprise her smile stays in place, is followed by an eye roll. “Yeah, I relate so well to the story,” she scoffs. 

“What, forbidden love and loss? Doesn’t everybody?” he teases, then goes serious when her smile goes sad. 

“Wanna dance?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and he mentally kicks himself. He’d been doing so well. Now he’s ready to study the coaster again.

“Sure,”

His eyes shoot up, he didn’t hear her correctly. He couldn’t have, but then she smiles, slides off her stool and takes hold of his hand. 

The second verse is starting as she leads him to the small open area that had turned into a makeshift dance floor. 

‘Bittersweet memories –  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So good-bye.  
Please don't cry:  
We both know I'm not what you, you need’

“Did you see this movie?” Mulder asks, moving his left hand to her waist before taking hold of her’s in his right. Her right arm slides up to rest on his shoulder as they slowly sway in the dim light.

“Of course I did. Like I said, I relate so well to Kevin Costner,” she smirks. Her voice is low and melodic and all that he wants to hear.

“So that makes me Whitney Houston?” 

“I doubt you wear leather as well as she can, Fox.”

‘And I... will always love you  
I... will always love you  
You, ooh’

Between the liquor, Whitney’s angelic voice and the soft lull of Katherine’s, Mulder starts relaxing only to lose his concentration and his footing. Laughing lightly, she manages to holds him up, prompting him to hold her a little closer.

Hand still at her waist he feels a holster at her side and backs up. Prompting her to smile up at him.

 

“You don’t need to do that. The safety’s on.”

“You carry that on you all the time?” he asks.

“I’m trying to get in the habit of it. Do you have one? You said you help the police out now and then.”  
Her clear, sapphire eyes lock onto his and momentarily throw him off. 

“No, I don’t. But I’ve shot one before and have a license and all that.” 

“Doesn’t ‘all that’ usually include a gun?” Now the sapphires were sparkling at him. 

Lightly laughing he shrugs. “I guess so.”

‘I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love’

Once again he’s caught off guard when she rests her head on his chest. He chalks it up to a combination of the romantic music and the alcohol but doesn’t want to overthink. He’s tired of thinking. About his father, about the shadow business. His only thoughts right now are on the petite redhead he’s holding in his arms. 

 

She shifts then, loops her arms up around his neck while his hands slide to her hips. Their bodies are pressed close together and with every breath Mulder feels her breasts pressing into his chest. 

‘And I... will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you’

They don’t speak for the rest of the song, content to just sway together. He’s overcome by the citrusy scent of her hair, the way it’s tickling at his nose. Her hands are stroking the short hairs on the back of his neck and he’s hot all over, forced to shift so she won’t feel the evidence against her. But she follows his movement, presses into him even more. 

 

As the song finishes she pulls away, peers up at him through her lashes. Her eyes are deep cobalt blue and if he’s not careful he’s going to drown in them on the spot.

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

Mulder nods furiously, feeling dizzy at the the sight of her lips, now curved up in a Mona Lisa smile. Taking her cheeks in his hands he kisses her. There’s tenderness but want as she responds in turn, nips at his lower lip. Reluctantly Mulder pulls back, swallows hard.

 

“My place is down the street.” 

Nodding, she fixes his collar, steps back. “Give me a minute.” 

He turns to watch her walk towards the bathroom, fully appreciating the fit of her pantsuit before remembering his pal Peter standing guard in his suit. 

Crossing the room Mulder guides him to a quiet corner. “So her and I are going back to my place, Peter. I know you’ve got a job to do but if you could give us a little space, I’d really-”

Nodding in understanding, Peter smirked, “Sure, man. Have fun.”

Thanking him, Mulder turns to see Katherine exit the bathroom. Grabbing her blazer from the barstool she locks eyes with him. Smiles before approaching.

“Shall we?” she asks as he grins, takes her by the hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The five-minute walk is brisk, quiet, and filled with anticipation. When they reach the elevator in his building Mulder takes hold of her waist, pull her into a fiery kiss. Her fingers knot in his hair and the feel of her nails lightly scraping his scalp kicks him into an even higher gear.

  
Once reaching his floor they all but sprint to his apartment. Her hand is at his belt and her mouth is on his neck as he struggles with his keys.

“Damn it, this key...I can’t-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

Yanking it from his hand she unlocks it her first try, pulls him in the foyer before slamming the door shut with her foot. Prompting him to push her up against the door.

His hands find the edge of her blouse and pull it from the confines of her slacks, while Scully’s hands explore under his sweater, finding well defined abs, light chest hair.

She feels the ridges of his muscles, trails her hands over his smooth skin. But enough touch, now she needs to see him. Breaking the kiss she tugs the sweater over his head, smiles. He’s a specimen, of course, and she’s eager to explore more of him.

Sex with a stranger isn’t her M.O. She’d had friends with benefits, been with men after a few dates, but someone she’d just met? It was unusual but thrilling, just what she needed after such a shitty day. It didn’t hurt that he was sexy as hell and seemed to know what to do with his hands and mouth.

  
His hands move to fondle her breasts and she pushes into his touch, reveling in it before taking a step back. Smiling deviously she slowly undoes the top buttons of her blouse until he shoos her hands away, takes over for her while simultaneously devouring her lips.

Her hands free to play with his silky hair, she takes delight in the sounds he makes when she scrapes her nails over his scalp, sucks at his tongue.

As soon as the bothersome blouse is off he slides his hands to her back, removes her bra in record time despite his inebriated state. Breaking the kiss he nips at her jaw, sucks at her neck. All the while his hands continue kneading in that perfect way that makes Scully’s toes curl.

Eventually his hands wander down to unbutton, push down her slacks. Bracing her hand on his chest for balance she eases out of them one foot at a time, right as he recaptures her lips, shoves his hand into her black lace panties.

Feeling around for the source of the slippery warmth saturating her curls, once finding it he slides one long finger into her, then two. Biting his lip Scully clutches at him, rides his hand. His thumb finds her clit and after only a few swipes she comes undone, cries out as sparks fly behind her eyes.

She grips his bicep and moans, “God, Fox.”

When he withdraws his hand she grins deviously, grabs for his button and fly before he grips her wrist, stops her.

“Katherine, you keep that up and this won’t last,” he sighs as Scully nods, stands on tip toe to kiss him.

“You have a condom, right?” she murmurs against his lips as he nods, lifts her as she twines her legs around his waist.

  
They stumble into a cluttered, messy bedroom but all Scully cares about is the bed and the promised condom. Scratch that, all she cares about is the condom. At this point she’d fuck him on his kitchen counter.

He lays her down on the bed then rifles through the top drawer of his nightstand. Finding the condom he tears it open with his teeth, and before Scully can blink his boxers are off and she’s eying quite an impressive erection.

She shimmies out of her panties but keeps her eyes on him as he rolls the condom on, straddles her. Leaning in he nips at her jaw, down her neck. Leaves a mark on her collarbone before dragging his tongue down her cleavage.

Her hand plays in his hair as he moves his smiling mouth to her left breast, tongues her pebbled flesh all the while letting his right hand fondle her. She lets out a groan, appreciating the attention but wanting and needing it elsewhere. Sensing her frustration he gets in position above her as she takes hold of him, pumps him once before guiding him inside.

He bottoms out and after she nods, kisses him they find a rhythm. Tilting her hips up she hisses, feeling his pubic bone land right where she needed it to.  
His breath is hot on her neck and she smells the beer he’d been drinking, catches a whiff of his aftershave as he moves above and with her. His left hand slides beneath her, clasps the small of her back while he supports his weight on his right.

She slips her right hand between their bodies as he presses her forehead to her’s. Rubbing her clit with two fingers she feels the tension build in her lower belly.

She’s almost there but needs more to push her over the edge. Her free hand tilts his face up and they lock eyes before she cries out, unravels. Kissing her, Mulder swallows her moans and gasps before following suit and collapsing over her, spent.

Catching his breath, he goes to move, not wanting to crush her but Scully shakes her head, clutches to him.

“It’s okay. J...just wait a minute,” she breathes, planting a kiss on his clavicle. Waiting for their breathing and heart rates to return to normal, they lay there quietly with him still inside her. He was warm and his weight felt good, comforting.

Pulling back slightly Scully kisses him and he reciprocates, smiling against her lips. He’s exhausted though and seeing how heavy her eyes are, senses she is too. Withdrawing from her he grabs a tissue from the box on the nightstand, then rolls over to dispose of the used condom in the nearly full trash can next to his bed.

  
When he rolls back, settles next to her, through half lidded eyes Scully sees tenderness in his hazel ones. A certain warmth she’s not prepared for. She looks a away for a moment not knowing how to react until finally meeting his gaze and managing a small smile. She says nothing as Mulder’s eyes start to droop.

Shifting closer she lays a soft kiss on his lips. He falls asleep trying to return it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Mulder’s alarm sounds he nearly breaks the small clock with the force of his fist. He would have thought the previous night to be a dream if not for the pounding headache and the smell of a woman permeating his senses.

His memories are vague and blurry, but random images flicker across his mind: red hair, well manicured hands, a lovely, heart shaped mouth. He remembers being entranced, captivated but knows that could have been due to his drunken state. Rolling over on the bed he glances in the trashcan and sure enough, spots the used condom lying discarded on top.

Rubbing his forehead he stumbles into the kitchen to make some coffee. After preparing, sitting at his small table with the hot beverage he tries his damndest to remember the woman. 

He knows she gave him her first name but all he can remember is it began with “K”. He flashes back to the feel of her small, soft hands on his body. The sound of her breathing and the spark in her eyes. He squeezes his eyes and tries to picture the previous night and finally remembers her name, Katherine.

Even with his tendency to get overly attached, she made enough of an impression to be on his mind after a night of heavy drinking. If that wasn’t motivation enough to try and find her. But a cold shower, some breakfast and three aspirin later he starts to come to his senses. 

This woman hadn’t given him her last name, hadn’t left a phone number, and she made sure to be gone before he had the chance to wake up. It was pretty clear she didn’t want to be found. Not that that would stop him from re-living and romanticizing that night for the foreseeable future, from wondering who the hell this mystery woman was. 

Laying his aching head down on the table Mulder lets out a loud moan. It was official. She would haunt him. 

* * *

After the taxi dropped Scully off in front of her building, opting for the elevator rather than the stairs she lets herself into her apartment. Once inside she sheds her shoes, purse, and jacket haphazardly, ditching the rest of her clothes before climbing into bed, clad in just her underwear. 

Curling up under the comforter she drifts off in minutes. Only wakes when the sun streams through her open blinds, burning through her lids and all but scalding her bloodshot retinas.   
Her head is pounding and her stomach gurgles with every movement she makes. Rubbing her hands down her slightly swollen face she groans, the memories of yesterday coming back to her. 

Daniel.   
Bar.   
Fight.  
Hot guy.   
Sex.

Peering through her fingers at her nightstand, she sees the display on her digital clock. Noon. Good Lord. 

The soreness between her legs tells her the sex had been as rough in reality as it was in her memories. She remembers his hazel eyes, his handsome smile, the way his ass muscles felt under her hands. She even remembers his name, which makes her laugh in spite of her feeling like shit. 

Getting up from bed she ambles over to the bathroom, runs herself a bath hot enough to make her skin melt. Adding some lavender oil to help her headache she dims the lights, avoids falling asleep again by thinking about the man she’d slept with.   
She’d known even with a few drinks in her that she had no plan on pursuing him. His interest in her was obvious, which is why she left so quickly. The last thing she needed today was an awkward morning after. 

After relaxing in the bath, feeling her headache starting to subside she drains the tub, throws on her fuzzy, worn robe and cuts over to the kitchen. Fixing herself some eggs, toast and a pot of coffee, no sooner does she take a seat at the table and start eating does her phone ring. The high volume making her head pulse all over again. 

Refusing to answer until she has some food in her swirling stomach and some caffeine in her system, she lets it go to voicemail, grumbles at how loud the beep is.

““Hey Dana, it’s Monica. I’m sorry I couldn’t get back to you sooner but I got your message. What happened? Did you get the job? Anyway you’ll-” 

“Hey Mon, I’m here,” she answers, holding the phone slightly away from her ear.

“Hey! Have you checked your email today?” 

Free hand covering her face Scully shakes her head miserably, “No. I…I’m not feeling very well.”

“Did you just wake up?” 

“Yeah,” she grumbles, eating a forkful of eggs.

“I could tell by your voice. What happened? Rough night?” Monica asks, a mix of concern and curiosity in her voice.

“You could say that.”

“Did you not get the job?”

“I’m actually not sure, I…I don’t think so though.” 

“Not sure?” 

“Yeah, things ended on a weird note,” she sighs, loading some egg onto her slice of toast before taking a bite.

“What’s going on though? Why do I need to check my email?” 

“Well, you’re not off the hook. We will discuss this later,” Monica says firmly. “But this other thing is too important, I had to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Scully asks, frowning. 

“Waterson sent out an email this morning to everyone at Artemis. He’s taking a leave of absence!”

“What?” 

“Apparently it came as quite the surprise. The board is looking for a temporary replacement.”

No longer feeling hungry, her nausea returning full force Scully gets up from the kitchen table, flops onto her living room couch.

“Daniel…he, he didn’t say why?” She tries to keep her voice even but Monica knows her well enough to sense that something is up. 

“You don’t sound very surprised, Dana.”

“Well, I…I’m not.”

“Wait, what?”

Hand over her face Scully takes a breath, wanting to gather her thoughts before spilling everything to her friend. She knows if she tried to keep quiet about it all, Monica would just pry it out of her anyway, and she figures at this point she needs to hold on tight to the few friends she has at the company. 

“Last night when Daniel asked me to his office, he offered me the detail.”

“Wait, he did? Congrats! I knew he’d see you were perfect for it!”

“But our meeting didn’t end after the conversation. He asked me to have a drink with him and and then…”

“Then what, Dana?”

“He made a move on me. He kissed me and then tried to take things further, kept touching me. He was all over me on the couch in his office, Mon. I told him to stop but wound up having to push him off of me. He…he’d had a few drinks but he knew full well what he was doing.”

Met with stunned silence on the other end Scully bit her lip, continued, 

“After I ran out of the office I ran into Skinner. I wasn’t going to say anything but he must’ve seen the look on my face. He took me over to his office and I just, told him everything.”

“Do you think that he told-”

“He was pretty angry last night. At Daniel, not at me,” she clarifies.

“The day Skinman is angry with you is the day pigs fly, Dana,” Monica scoffs before going quiet on the other line.

“Monica? Are you still-”

“He really thinks he can just take a leave of absence and make this all disappear. Unbelievable.”

“I know, Mon. I-”

“You should file a sexual harassment suit against him. Nail his pervert ass to the damn wall.”

“Monica, no,” Scully sighs. “I understand why you’d say that and I feel the same way but…”

“But what? You’re in training to guard and protect people, Dana. You should start by protecting yourself!”

“I did protect myself. Last night. I got that son of a bitch off of me, I spoke out and now he’s gone. He’s not a problem anymore.”

“Until he comes back!”

“Filing a suit or pressing charges would cause me bigger problems now, Mon. It could cost me the detail, everything I’ve been training for, and he’d probably just wind up with a slap on the wrist anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Actually, I do. Look, like it or not Artemis is a boys club. It’s taken me a year to get as recognized as Skinner and Doggett and Gibson were two months into their training,” she says bitterly, shaking her head. “I’ve come this far, Monica. I’m not about to throw it all away because the boss tried to put his hand up my skirt. I can handle unwanted attention from Daniel Waterston. I can’t handle losing everything I’ve worked for.”

Feeling her friend’s frustration through the phone, Scully chews her lip, waits for her to respond.

“Fine, okay. Whatever. But next time you need help handling Waterston, you’re calling me so we can both go Kill Bill on his ass.”

“It’s a deal. After the look on Skinner’s face last night though, if he got to Daniel I don’t know how much is left of him.” 

“Good for Skinman,” Monica smiles, then speaks again after a beat.

“So you want to tell me why you’re hungover?”

Shaking her still aching head Scully sighs, “I went to that bar on Park for a drink afterwards.”

“A drink?” 

“Okay, a few drinks.”

“That’s not like you to drink alone,” Monica frowns. “You should have called me.” 

“I wasn’t exactly great company last night.”

“I just don’t like the thought of you sitting alone in a bar.” 

Normally Scully would keep her mouth shut, not one to share much when it came to her love life, but when she was tired her mouth tended to move faster than her brain,

“I wasn’t alone.” As soon as she hears the words leave her mouth she wants to kick herself, feels her nausea creep back up.

“What?!” The excitement in her friend’s voice was evident. Scully hadn’t dated in a little over a year, at least not seriously since her breakup with Ethan. Once she learned this Monica was determined to set her up.

“I just…I met this guy. It wasn’t that big a deal. I’m not going to see him again.” 

“Did you sleep with him?”

“Yeah.” 

“Holy shit!” Monica exclaims. ”Wow, Dana. I’m not sure if I should be worried or excited. On one hand it’s completely unlike you, but on the other you really needed to get laid.” 

Sighing, Scully slumps back further into the couch cushion, starts rubbing her right temple. Despite her condition, a small smile came across her face. She really had needed to get laid. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Was it good?” 

“Very.” 

“And you’re not going to see him again?” Monica asks, her voice getting higher at the end of the question

“I don’t need a boyfriend right now. Besides, he seemed like a bit of a mess anyway.” 

While it was true he had seemed like a mess, Scully knew she wasn’t one to talk. The truth was he was charming and kind and in another time she might have stayed the night and gotten to know him. But as of right now, the last thing she needed was more complications in her life. 

“Dana! Please say you got his number!” 

“No, Mon. I didn’t.”

“Whose place did you go to?” 

“His.”

“So you know where he lives then?” Monica asks, sounding hopeful. 

“Yeah, like I said. Right now I’m really not interested.” 

Monica lets out a long suffering sigh.

“You know that there’s other important things in life beside work right?” 

“I know, I just want to get my life in order before I start any kind of relationship.” 

“So you’re saying he seemed like relationship material?”

“Oh my God, Monica. You are worse than my mother!” Scully exclaims. “Look, when I meet the right guy it won’t be after a drunken one night stand, okay?” 

“Agh, fine. Whatever.”

“I know you’re trying to help. But I’m a big girl. I’ll be fine. Like you said, I just needed to get laid. Now I can focus.”

“You mean on the new assignment? It sounds like before Waterston made a pass at you he gave you the job.” 

“I mean, yeah, he did. But only because he thought it would get him in my pants, not because of my talent and hard work. We had a conversation about it, Monica, but nothing was finalized. And now that he’s gone, who the hell knows what’s going to happen.”

“But Skinner knew you were up for the job, right?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t mention it last night when he found me!”

“He was too busy making sure Waterston didn’t cause any lasting damage! But he knows you deserve it, Dana. Skinner will go to the mat for you on this. I’m sure of it.”

“But Monica, what if I don’t deserve it?” Scully asks, swallowing back a lump in the back of her throat. “What if all the recognition I’ve gotten has just been thanks to Daniel’s sex drive?”

“Even if he only singled you out for his perverted reasons, everyone else at Artemis knows you’re qualified. Look at your history! You were trained by NCIS for crying out loud,” Monica reminds. 

“Don’t doubt yourself, Dana.. You deserve this and everyone knows it. Especially Skinner.” 

“Well, maybe,” Scully sighs, tugging a throw blanket onto her as she curls up on her couch. “We’ll see what happens, I guess.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Nothing against you, Mr. Skinner. But I was under the impression I would be meeting with your boss. The only reason I even heard of this Artemis outfit was because of Daniel,” Bill Mulder says as Skinner nods, leans forward slightly as he folds his hands.

“I completely understand Mr. Mulder. Some personal business came up for Mr. Waterston that he had to see to personally, but I assure you, I’ve been working alongside him at Artemis for a decade now. We’re completely capable of overseeing the security of your son.”

“Daniel said you were the best in the business, Mr. Skinner. I don’t doubt Artemis is the right outfit for the job, but this is the safety of my boy we’re talking about.”

“I understand. You have my word though we’re giving you and him the best we got,” Skinner says, earning a nod from the older man. Reaching for a manilla folder he pushes it across the desk to Bill.

“This is the file on the personal guard we’ve assigned to Fox.”

Reading the name on the tab, Bill nods. “Dana Scully. That’s not a name you hear much of these days. Is he an older guy?”

“Well, sir…”  
Rather than correcting him, Skinner sits back, allows him to see his error for himself. Bill opens the file and the surprise on his face is clear. 

“Well then, I suppose not!”

“Ms. Scully is a Stanford graduate-”

“I see. Says here she was pre-med.”

“Yes. The infirmary on site has sought her out more than once.”

“She’s how old now, 25?”

“Yes.”

“Christ. She looks like she’s sixteen,” Bill scoffs.

“After college, Ms. Scully received training as a special agent with NCIS. We hired her straight out of the service. She came highly recommended by her instructors and ever since has proved herself at Artemis.” Skinner says as Bill nods, still reviewing Scully’s file.

“In addition to her combat skills, she’s the best shot in her class.”

“I can see that,” Bill says, looking at a print out from her latest session at the shooting range. Shutting the folder he sets it back down on the desk.

“Mr. Skinner, you’ll have to forgive me for sounding old fashioned but I’m having trouble picturing a gal who’s only what, five foot two, taking down the men who are after Fox. I can see she’s got some skills and I’m sure she’s undergone the best training out there. I just can’t imagine this, Ms. Scully here, taking a bullet for my boy!”

“Trust me, Mr. Mulder, our guards taking bullets in the line of duty to their client is certainly the last resort. And that girl, as you put it, will be able to protect your son better than most men could,” Skinner says firmly.

“Well, I’d like to see her in training before I make any more judgments.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Skinner mutters to himself, getting to his feet. “Right this way.”

Leading Bill down the hall to one of the training areas, he stops them at a picture window looking in on a set modeled like an average home. Inside the room are five guards dressed in protective gear, each of them armed.

“This is one of our simulations,” Skinner explains before a beep emits from the other side of the glass. Three guards exit the room, leaving Scully with one tall man. As soon as the beeping stops she assumes a defensive stance in front of him.

“Next to Dana there is one of our guys, Edison. He’s playing the client in the sim and Dana is protecting him from an oncoming attack.”

“Alright,” Bill says, watching the redhead closely. “Let’s see her in action.”

The door of the set bursts open to reveal the three other guards with their weapons drawn. Ordering Edison to crouch down, Scully positions herself in front of him as the invaders open fire. 

“What kind of weapons are those?!” Bill asks, hearing what sounds like a hail of bullets on the other side of the glass.

“Glorified laser pointers. They emit sounds though you’d hear from an actual firearm.”

“It sounds like I’m back in ‘Nam!”

“It’s key to the training. Real assailants aren’t going to be shooting with silent laser pointers.”

Now behind a half wall with Edison, Scully fires back at the intruders. Manages to take all three of them down in record time.

“You weren’t kidding about her being a good shot,” Bill says, impressed as the beeping starts back up to signal the next sim.

The three guards posing as assailants drop their weapons before crowding around Scully, prompting her to shift into combat mode.

“In addition to hand to hand combat, Dana’s trained in judo and mixed martial arts. She’s also in a krav maga course as well.”

“It certainly shows,” Bill remarks, watching in awe as the small woman knocks two of the three guards out of commission. Seeing though she still has a third man to fend off, along with a fourth who comes running out of nowhere, he can’t help but feel panicky.

“Hold on a second? You telling me she’s got another son of a bitch to fend-”  
“It’s fine, Mr. Mulder. It’s all par for the course.”

“He’s got a damn knife on him!” Bill exclaims.

“I know. Just watch how Dana handles it,” Skinner says, looking on with pride as Scully disarms the guard, then stabs him in the thigh with his own rubber blade.

“Well, I’ll be damned,”  Bill says as another beep is heard and the lights on the set dim. Afterward all the guards exit the sim room through a side door. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and tell her yourself, sir,” Skinner says, waving Scully over after she removes her helmet and tactical gear. 

“Dana Scully, this is Bill Mulder. He’s one of our newest clients.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” she says, reaching to shake his hand. Trying not to feel too self conscious that she’s red in the face and rocking helmet hair. 

“I invited Bill to watch you in action in that last sim, Dana. Wanted him to see firsthand what we put you guys through,” Skinner says.

“You were very impressive, Ms. Scully. You’ve got some skills, I’ll give you that,” Bill says warmly.

“Thank you, sir. I’m flattered,” Scully says. “I’m also overdue to hit the showers though. Will you excuse me?”

“Of course, Dana. Go on, go on.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Mulder.”

After Scully heads off to the locker room, Skinner walks Bill back to his office.

“I have to say, Mr. Skinner. I’m not one to admit when I’m in the wrong, but you were absolutely right about that girl. Seeing her in action like that, Ms. Scully is definitely capable of protecting Fox. I won’t accept anyone else for the job,” Bill says as Skinner nods, pleased Scully had been able to change the older man’s mind.

“I’m glad to hear it, Mr. Mulder. We’ll get the paperwork squared away and when Dana’s officially on the detail, she’ll report to your house in Cambridge.”

Nodding, Bill bites his lip as Skinner frowns, looks at him curiously.

“Something the matter, Mr. Mulder?”

“No. Something just occured to me though.”

“What?” 

“I’m certain that Ms. Scully will guard Fox with her own life.”

“So, what’s the issue?” he asks as Bill shakes his head, can’t help but laugh in spite of himself.

“Trying to convince my wife she can might wind up costing me _my_ life.”


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s the password?” The disembodied voice asks over a speaker as Mulder rolls his eyes.

“I’m not saying it, Frohike. Just let me in,” he sighs, rubbing a hand down his face. 

“I can’t let you in til you say the password.” 

“I know you’ve got video surveillance. You know it’s me! Just let me in!”

“Video cameras can be tricked and shapeshifters are a documented phenomena. So I’ll say it again. Password?!” 

Rolling his eyes, Mulder groans. Looks straight up into the camera. 

“Riding the 5-legged pony,” he says flatly. Shakes his head at the laughter he hears over the intercom as he’s buzzed in. 

“How old are you guys anyway? Fifteen?” he asks once inside the poorly lit apartment reeking of huevos rancheros. The one bedroom hideout is filled with computer monitors and servers, and newspaper articles and ‘zine clippings paper the dingy walls.

“Security is not a joke, Mulder.” Langley says from his perch on a corner stool. His long, stringy hair hangs around his face, looking like it hasn’t been washed in weeks. His grungy look is complemented by a faded Guns N’ Roses tee shirt and acid wash jeans.

“Yeah. Security,” Mulder scoffs as Byers walks in. Hair combed, wearing a vintage suit and tie he looks ever the professional, the polar opposite of his blond friend.

“Hey, Mulder.” Cutting over to the desk chair Byers takes a seat, powers on his laptop.

“So, you’re running a little late today. What gives?” Frohike asks, walking in from the kitchen with a bag of pretzels. Flipping up the magnifier covering his glasses he arches a bushy eyebrow at him.

“Just a very long day followed by a very confusing night.” Mulder sighs, sinking onto the lumpy couch.

“What happened?” Byers asks. 

“Just additional shit to deal with courtesy of dear old Dad.” 

Putting his feet up on the coffee table, Mulder remembers the threat he received in the mail.

“Hey, were any of you guys sent any threatening letters?” he asks. All three level confused and intrigued looks at him before Frohike offers him the pretzels.

“Well, I got a beauty of one in my mailbox yesterday,” Mulder says, taking the bag.   
“My mother was sent one too. It nearly sent her into a panic attack.”

“What did it say?” Langley asks.

“Just your run of the mill stalker lingo. I was ready to just throw the thing away but my mom went and showed her copy to my father. Long story short, I’m getting a bodyguard.”

“No shit,” Langley breathes. 

“I know! One of my dad’s hired goons is parked outside right now.” 

“Are you telling me you brought some random security guy here?!” Frohike asks. Cutting over to the monitor with the surveillance feed he shakes his head, spots the suit sitting in the car outside.

“He doesn’t really care, guys,” Mulder says dismissively, rolling his eyes. “Besides, it’s not like he knows the password.”  
“There’s is a lot of highly classified information in here, bigshot. If he works for your dad he could just as well have ulterior motives.” Frohike snaps. 

“That guy?” Mulder laughs, pointing to the screen, “Trust me, Frohike, he’s not the brightest. He let me go off without him last night and all I had to do was ask. Honestly this whole thing might not actually be so bad.” 

“Just don’t bring him by here again,” Frohike warns, earning a dry look.

“Sure, fine. Whatever.” 

“Why did you ask to be unguarded?” Byers questions.

“I met a woman at the bar and wanted some space.” 

“A woman? I didn’t know you knew what those were.” Langley snorts.

“Ha ha. Yes. I met a woman at the bar. We went back to my place and it was incredible. But she left before I woke up and didn’t leave any way to contact her. It didn’t help that I drank too much to remember anything but her name and her hair.” 

All three look at him with amused looks. 

“Do you want to find her?” Byers asks. 

“Yeah, I do.” Mulder says earnestly, sitting forward on the couch before staring down at his hands.

“Have you gone back to the bar to see what the bartender remembers?” Langley asks as Mulder looks up, immediately perks up.

“No! Christ, why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Maybe cause you’re a hungover mess?” Frohike volunteers.

“Gee, thanks, Sherlock. I had no idea,” Mulder says snidely as he stands up, starts for the door. 

“You’re going now?” Byers asks, frowning as Mulder looks at his watch.

“Yeah, it’s just a little after six. The bar’s not going to be too crowded. I can actually talk to the guy.”

“Fine, it’s not like we had anything planned,” Langley pouts. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling,” Mulder smirks. “See you around, guys.”

* * *

After leaving the Gunmen, Mulder parks his car back in the lot for his building, then walks the remaining distance to the bar. It’s not that late and rather than fight for a parking spot he just assumes get some fresh air, chase off the last of his hangover. He wants to be as clear headed as he can before questioning the bartender about his mystery woman, knowing he doesn’t have much else to go off of in terms of tracking her down. 

He’d tried to reach out to the guard who’d been on him last night, only to learn he’d been removed from the agency along with any record of him ever working there. Even if he did catch up with Peter and he happened to remember the woman he’d left with last night, Mulder doubted the man would lift a finger for him considering taking on his detail had cost him his job.

Walking inside through the front entrance he drums his fingers on the dark wood of the bar, shortly catches the eye of a waitress.

“Hi there. What are you drinking?”

“I’m actually here for some information. I was in here last night and wanted to try and speak to the bartender who served me.”

“Was there a problem?”

“No, nothing like that. I just wanted to see if he was working tonight.”

“Well, last night Jeff was tending bar but he only works weekends. Can I help you?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I was just-” 

Before he can continue a heavy hand falls on his shoulder and Mulder turns around. Sees an older man standing in front of him who bears an uncanny resemblance to Pierce Brosnan.

“Fox Mulder?” he asks in a crisp British accent.

“That’s me.”

“Very good. I’m your assigned guard. This way,” 

Before Mulder can object, the guard, who’s at least a foot taller than him and all muscle, marches him out the front door of the bar. 

“Sure thing, Jeeves.”

“My name is Simon,” he says curtly, leading him to a black car with tinted windows. 

“I have my own car. How do I even know you work for my father?” Mulder asks, slightly suspicious at the covert nature of the car. 

The window rolls down to reveal his father’s co worker, who looks familiar to him but he can’t quite place. He’s old with a craggy, wrinkled face and a cigarette dangling from his mouth.  

“Get in the car, Fox. We’re taking you to your father. Simon’s here for the time being to keep you out of trouble.” The smoking man says in a way that made Mulder uneasy. 

He relents though, gets into the car before the guard goes around to the driver’s side. Buckles up before speeding off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re going to the office, Fox. Your father’s found you a permanent bodyguard.”
> 
> “Great. A new babysitter,” Mulder snorts.

“Where are we going?” Mulder asks, sounding like a petulant child as he sits with his arms crossed in the backseat.

The smoking man takes another drag from his cigarette, not even bothering to blow the smoke out the open window.

“We’re going to the office, Fox. Your father’s found you a permanent bodyguard.”

“Great. A new babysitter,” Mulder snorts.

Turning to look out the window, he’s running down a list of ways in his head to ditch his new guard. The truck that’s heading straight towards them takes a second to register in his brain.

When he does yell for the driver it’s too late. The semi-truck t-bones the front drivers side of the car and the impact makes a sickening crunch sound, sends the car into a flip. It all happens in less than a second, right before his world goes black.

The unmistakable crunch of metal on metal hits Scully’s ears as she’s idled at a red light. Sitting up in her seat she looks around for the source, then sees smoke straight ahead. When it clears she bites her lip, seeing the full extent of the crash. As soon as the light turns green she signals, pulls off to the side of the road.  
Jumping out of her car, she runs a few blocks to the scene, bypasses a few anxious looking bystanders, one of whom is on the phone with the cops.

From what she can gather, the impact of the semi colliding with the driver’s side door flipped the black car into the ditch. The tinted windows are smashed and she can see at least three figures inside the car.

Heart in her mouth she joins a small group in the ditch attempting to help. Assuring them an ambulance is on its way she gets closer to the car. Bends down to get a better look through the broken passenger seat window while someone else does the same at the drivers side.

Seeing a dark haired man with a gash on his forehead, blood pounds in Scully’s ears and she grips the car door handle to steady herself.

“Ma’am?” One of the bystanders asks, touching her shoulder.  
“Are you-”  
“I’m fine,” she snaps, shaking off his touch as she reaches over with a shaky hand, feels for a pulse.

Thank God. It’s there and it’s steady. Thank God.

“It’s alright, Fox. I..it’s going to be alright,” she breathes as the bystander clears his throat.

“What should we do? Should we try and move-”

“We can’t move them. It’s too much of a risk. We need an ambulance. Where the hell is the goddamn ambulance!”

Scully looks at her watch and sighs, knowing she will be late for the meeting. The man in the car tries to move and she takes his hand.

“Don’t move. You’ll be alright, I promise. I’m right here,” she says softly, brushing some hair off his forehead.

He squeezes her hand back and Scully feels a flutter in her heart that she immediately shuts down. Not letting go of his hand she uses her free one to fish her cell phone out of her coat pocket, dials Walter Skinner.

“Skinner,” he says gruffly on the other line.

“Sir, it’s Dana Scully, I came across a car accident on the way to the Cambridge meeting and I stopped to help. I’m going to be a little late.”   
“That’s fine, Dana. I was told their son is running late anyway.”

“Thank you, sir. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“I appreciate the update. Take care of what you need to and we’ll see you soon.”

Once getting off the phone with Skinner she hears sirens and breathes a sigh of relief. She knows once the EMT’s arrive she’ll be free to leave, head to the meeting, but looking down she sees Fox hasn’t let go of her hand.

When the paramedics park and rush out of the ambulance, start cutting the unconscious chauffer out of the car, she’s forced to step to the side. Watching as they try to revive the driver, proceed to bandage the head wound sustained by the old man in the passenger seat, her nerves kick in when they retrieve Mulder from the backseat. He’s transferred to a immobilizing board to ward off a potential spinal injury, then moved into the back of the second ambulance.

“What hospital are you bringing him to?” Scully asks as the EMT slams the back doors of the vehicle shut.

“The Naval Hospital’s closest. You want to ride along?”

“I’ll follow behind.” She responds as she races to her car. By the time she is in the car they have loaded him in and she takes off down the road. Keeping pace with the ambulance so she can see through the back windows.

She knows the EMT’s are trained and doing the best they can for him, but her medical training needles in the back of her mind. Are they checking to see if he’s concussed? Is he being properly rehydrated? What about potential spine injuries? Are they testing his reflexes? That he’s responsive?

She wishes she could turn off her mind and her concern, turn around and go to Cambridge and do her job, instead of worrying over a man who she had a one night stand with and didn’t even give her real name to. But when they approach the Cambridge exit she doesn’t turn off. Trails the ambulance all the way to the Naval Hospital, keeping her eyes on Fox the entire time.


	8. Chapter 8

She sits in the waiting room feeling like an idiot.    
  
_ What am I doing here? I know he’s going to live, I did all I could already. Why can’t I leave? Why can't I make myself leave? _

Her hands ball into fists on her lap in frustration. It feels like some unknown force is holding her in place and she hates it, yet obeys it.

“Damn it,” she mutters, rubbing her forehead and staring at her shoes.

“Ms. Scully?” a man asks as she frowns, shakes her head. Running her hands down her face she looks up at the doctor.

“Yes?”

“I just wanted to inform you that your friend is stable. Remarkably he’s walking away from all this with only a mild concussion and a hairline fracture to his left ankle,” the doctor says, looking up from the clipboard in his hands back at her.

Scully nods thoughtfully, wondering what the hell she’s going to do next. 

“You can go in and see him if you’d like. We’re going to keep him here for observation until this afternoon but then he’ll be free to go. Are you going to  be the one taking care of him?” 

“Uh… no,” Scully says, getting to her feet. “I just was at the scene when it happened, I’m not... Is he conscious?” she asks, having difficulty meeting the doctor’s eyes. 

“Yes. And that’s alright. We have some other contacts for him that have been called. I just wanted to make you aware of the situation, make sure that you weren’t-”

“I understand. What room is he in?”

The doctor gives her directions to Fox’s room that Scully follows in a fugue state. When she makes it to his door she pauses, looks in the small window to the right of the door to see into his room. 

He’s reclined in bed with his eyes shut and a nurse is looking over his charts. The woman, a tall, leggy brunette, moves to stand by the side of his bed. Able to see her better, Scully swallows hard, tries to work up the nerve to go in. Nearing the open door though she promptly stops in her tracks, now able to hear their conversation.

“Give it to me straight, Nurse...uh.”

“Shelby.”

“Nurse Shelby. In your professional opinion, am I gonna make it?” Fox asks with a flirtatious smile.

Shelby’s melodic laugh makes it’s way to the hallway, turning Scully’s stomach. 

“I’d say your chances are good. We might need to run a few more tests though. Just to make sure.”

The seductive tone in her voice coupled with her sexy laugh, her looks, Scully shakes her head, realizes sticking around was a huge mistake. Turning on her heel she moves quickly down the hall. Grateful at least that she’d come to her senses, hadn’t barged in the room and made a bigger fool of herself.    
  


* * *

 

  
“We might need to run a few more tests though. Just to make sure," Shelby purrs, tracing a manicured finger down Mulder’s bicep.   
  
He lightly laughs, flashes what he hopes comes off as a charming smile. In his present state though he can’t be completely sure. The slightest movement, even speaking, sends pain through his head and this is no exception. Groaning he slumps back further in the pillows, shuts his eyes.

His recollection of the accident is fuzzy, but bits and pieces come back to him in flashes. 

He remembered the car being t-boned and the subsequent flip landing them in a ditch. Horrifying memories give way though to calmer ones. He can still hear a soft alto voice, feel soft, cool fingers brushing the hair back on his forehead.

Opening his eyes a crack he looks at Shelby who’s now standing at the foot of the bed, scribbling something in his chart.

“Do you know who it was that found me?”  he asks curiously.   
  
Frowning Shelby looks up.   
  
“You mean at the scene?” she asks as he nods gingerly.

Shrugging she moves back to the side of his bed.   
  
“You’d have to ask one of the EMTs. I think their names are on the chart.” Reviewing it Shelby chews her lip before glancing up, remembering something.    
  
“They said though there was someone in the waiting room for you. Would you like me to check if they’re still there?”

  
“Yeah, if you could,” Mulder says, wondering who the hell would be out there waiting for him. 

He doubts it’s the Smoking Man. He was up front in the car and even if he did survive his injuries, he doubts they’d release him this soon. Mild curiosity comes over him about the status of his new guard, the status of the driver who t-boned them. He loses the train of thought though when his doctor comes back in the room.

“Mr. Mulder?” he asks, getting a nod.

“Nurse Andrews said you were curious about the woman who found you at the scene.”   
  
“Yeah. I’d like to speak to her if she’s around,” Mulder says as the doctor frowns, looking perplexed.

“I thought that she’d be in here, actually. She asked for your floor and room number. I guess she must’ve changed her mind.” he shrugs.

“Anyway, we’re going to put in a call to your emergency contact. Is there anything else that you-”

“Do you have the woman’s name?” Mulder asks.

“Let me see here.”

Rifling through the paperwork in his hand he nods.

“We have a ‘Ms. Scully’ listed here.”

“Thanks.” Mulder says. The doctor exits then, after giving him instructions to rest and relax. He shuts his eyes, but rather than relaxing he runs the name of the mystery woman through his mind, over and over. Unable to place her he lets out a groan. Rolls onto his side in frustration before nodding off.  
  
When Scully reaches the car she lets out a groan, bumps her head into the steering wheel once, then twice. Trying to figure out what the hell is compelling her to act this way. Over a one night stand no less. Her oncoming headache is broken by the ringing of her cell phone and she lets out another groan, pushes the button to answer the call.

  
“Scully,” she mutters.   
  


“Dana, it’s Walter Skinner.”

  
“Hello, sir.”  Straightening up in her seat she clears her throat. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been informed that we’ll have to move the Cambridge meeting to later tonight,” Skinner says, sounding even more gruff and no nonsense over the phone.

“That’s fine. What time is it being rescheduled for?” Scully asks, rubbing her eyebrows.   
  
“Would 9:00 be too late for you? We just got word that our client is in the hospital.”

“Oh my God. Is he alright?” she asks, trying not to panic over the fact her detail had already landed himself in the hospital. “Was he attacked?” 

“He’s set to be released but he’s going to need monitoring over the next twenty four hours. Mr. Mulder said he’d like if you could take the spare room at the estate. Start working the detail right away.”

“Sure. I...I can do that, sir. Not a problem.”

“Good. I’ll meet you at the residence in my car. If you arrive before I do wait in your car until I get there. For your initial introduction, especially to Mr. Mulder’s wife, it’s better for the sake of appearances that I’m there to-”

“I understand. I’ll be there at nine.”

“I’ll see you then. And try and relax, Agent. You’ll be fine.”

“Thank you sir,” Scully says before hanging up. Hoping that he’s right.


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. Mulder paces back and forth across the parlor while Bill smokes his pipe, stares out the window. There are two guards posted outside the house but their intimidating presence does nothing to calm Teena’s fears. 

She looks over at Fox who’s fast asleep on the couch, his hurt leg propped up on a pillow. She then looks at her watch, makes a mental note that she’ll have to wake him in ten minutes thanks to his concussion.

“When will they be here, Bill?” She asks her ex husband in a hushed voice. He gives a slight shrug but doesn’t turn her way, getting her fuming as she continues to pace.

Hearing the bell Bill stands up, cuts over to the foyer to answer to the door. Staying put in the parlor, Teena frowns, hearing the voices of a man and a woman. Knowing though whoever is there shouldn’t walk in and see Fox out cold on the couch she walks over, shakes his arm gently.

“Fox. Darling, time to wake up.”

“Arggh,” Mulder groans.

“Please cooperate, Fox. Your new bodyguard is here and I need to check your pupils.” 

Groaning again he forces himself to sit up. After examining his eyes Teena switches on the lamp on the sofa table, takes a seat next to her son as Bill walks back in the parlor. Accompanied by a small, redhaired woman and a tall, bald man who addresses her by name.

Smiling politely Teena stands up, extends her hand to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. You must be Fox’s new bodyguard.” 

Shaking his head Skinner gestures to Scully, “I’m afraid you’re mistaken, ma’am. This is Special Agent Dana Scully. She was trained by NCIS and was top of her class at Artemis. She’s going to be responsible for guarding your son.” 

Teena looks over at the slight woman, finds she’s not even looking at her but rather at Fox. The expression on her face is strange and Teena narrows her eyes. 

“Ms. Scully?” Her voice sounds harsh as it leaves her mouth, taking Scully by surprise. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, ma’am. Dana Scully,” she says, awkwardly shaking Teena’s hand.

“I just, uh- I’ve met your son. I was at the scene of his accident this afternoon. Didn’t realize who he was.”

She’s trying and failing to hide her nerves, keeps glancing at Mulder who’s looking equally puzzled.

“Is that right?” Bill exclaims. “We were told there was someone at the scene that helped him. That must’ve been you.” he says pleasantly. Her cheeks going pink Scully nods, gives him a small smile.

“Well, thank you for keeping an eye on him. Teena and I are both grateful.”

Bill says, looking to his pursed lip wife before looking to his son.

“Fox, aren’t you going to introduce yourself?” 

Mulder nods dumbly before trying to get to his feet, only to remember he can’t. Not without his crutches over in the corner.

“Hi, I…I’m Fox. Fox Mulder. But I’d rather you call me Mulder,” he says as Teena sighs, shoots him a glare. It’s bad enough her son has such disdain for his name, but drawing attention to that in front of guests. Her lips purse more as she folds her arms over her chest.

“Dana Scully,” Scully says, her brow furrowed. “I’ll be your new bodyguard.” 

“You were the woman at the hospital,” Mulder recalls as Scully’s face goes red and she looks down, away from him while all the eyes in the room look to her. 

“Yes, I was,” she says softly. “Like I said, I was on the scene after the crash. I followed the ambulance to the hospital just to see if you were alright.” 

“Well, how nice it is to be so highly regarded,” Mulder quips, catching looks from Teena and Bill. 

“Why did you leave?” he asks, his smirk going serious.

“Something came up,” Scully says coolly before an awkward silence sets in. 

Eager to break it Bill clears his throat, 

“Well, Ms. Scully. I don’t know if you heard about Fox’s condition. He’s sustained a concussion so he’ll need to be woken up every couple of hours.”

“I understand. I was pre-med at Stanford so any basic medical attention your son requires, I can provide.”

“Well, would you look at that. Medicine and muscle all in one. Good choice, Pop,” Mulder scoffs.

“Fox!” Teena hisses as Bill rolls his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Please excuse my son, Ms. Scully. Whatever medicine he’s on has got him acting punchy.”

“Well luckily I have the muscle to punch back,” Scully retorts, getting a glare from Teena, a mortified look from Skinner but a hearty laugh from Bill.

“Walter told us you’re planning to stay the night. If you’d prefer to make other arrangements though it’s not an-”

“It’s not a problem, Mr. Mulder. I’ll be fine,” she says, nodding to her overnight bag in the corner.

“Well then, just make yourself comfortable in here. Feel free to turn on the TV. We have a fully stocked bookshelf just over there and you can help yourself to water or coffee in the kitchen.”

“I appreciate it, sir. Don’t worry though, we’ll be fine.”

Nodding, Bill looks at the cool look she gives Mulder, the annoyed look he gives her right back, and smiles.

“I don’t doubt that. If my son steps out of line don’t hesitate to find me,” he says, giving Mulder a cautionary look before patting Scully on the shoulder.

“I have a feeling you’ve got this handled though.”

Smiling, Scully nods, thanks him before Bill nods for Walter to follow him into the study. Leaving Teena still pursed lipped, looking at Scully and her son judgmentally. 

Smile fading, swallowing hard Scully approaches the older, stern woman. 

“Mrs. Mulder, let me assure you that-”

“Are you sure you are capable of looking after my son?” Teena interrupts. “His life was just threatened today, you know. That crash on the highway was no accident.”

“I understand, ma’am. But I’ve been briefed on the situation and on the men who we believe are after your son. I’ve received Navy training as well as training through Artemis, I’m a good shot, and I’m highly skilled in both hand to hand combat and tactical defensive strategy. The grounds of your estate are being guarded but if anyone should breach the perimeter and access the house, I’m fully prepared to defend your son.”

Nodding slightly, Teena glances at her son then back to the woman in front of her who’s meeting her eyes, looking as cool and collected as ever. 

“You have an alarm on your watch to wake Fox every two hours?” 

“Yes,” Scully answers. “I’ll set it as soon as he goes back to sleep.” 

“You two do remember that I’m right here, right?” Mulder asks, annoyed. 

Rolling her eyes Teena looks back to Scully. 

“However punchy he may be this evening, you’re responsible for the care and wellbeing of my only son. I will be coming down to check on you this evening and you had better be awake and on guard,” Teena says in a low, clipped voice. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Scully replies, addressing the woman the way she would a Navy captain. Her reservations about Teena aside, the family matriarch clearly commanded respect.

Keeping her eyes trained on Scully as she walks out of the parlor, Teena bites her lip before glancing at Mulder. The sternness in her eyes fading out. 

“Sleep well, Fox,” she says worriedly as Mulder nods, swallows hard. 

“You too, Mom.” 

Standing silently in the middle of the room, Scully keeps her eyes trained on her detail. On Fox. Or Mulder, she thinks to herself, suddenly feeling very tired.

When he looks back at her with no recognition she debates if she should bring up the elephant in the room. 

“So I’ve seen you naked and now I’m going to be your bodyguard. Is that cool?” she mutters under her breath, hoping he didn’t hear her but also hoping he had.

“Thanks for helping me after the car accident,” Mulder says awkwardly as she frowns, bites her lip. 

“I…of course. It wasn’t any trouble.”

“The details are pretty hazy, but if you said you were there-”

“Wait, do…do you not remember me? At all?” she asks, her face flushing with embarrassment. Wondering how far his not remembering her goes back to. 

“I guess I was knocked out pretty good,” Mulder says, frowning as she looks blankly at him for a moment. 

“No, I mean…” 

“What?” he asks after she trails off, shakes her head again.

“Nothing. Forget it, I…it’s been a long day.”

“But…”

“You should get some rest,” Scully says, trying to ignore the way he’s squinting at her, his head cocked with a mystified expression on his face. Turning on her heel she grabs her bag, walks back in the parlor to see him lying down, still looking at her with the same expression.

“You can turn on the TV if you want. I usually fall asleep with it on,” Mulder offers as she shakes her head.  
.   
“You shouldn’t be watching TV with a concussion,” she says dismissively, taking a seat in the armchair next to the couch. Reaching for her bag she pulls out some paperbacks that she brought. 

“Try and get some rest. I’ll wake you up in a couple hours.” Putting her feet up on a nearby ottoman she puts on her glasses, while Mulder keeps looking at her.

“Do I know you from somewhere else?” he asks. She freezes up for a moment before she shrugs, does her best to act casual.

“Do I?” he asks again.

“Get some sleep,” Scully says softly, opening her book. 

Mulder finally rolls on his side, turns away from her and when she hears his breathing grow even she sets the alarm on her watch. 

For awhile she just stares at him. Even rolled over she still has a clear view of his face. His sleeping, too damn handsome, five o’clock shadowed face. Even with deep purple bruises beneath both his eyes, a scabbed over cut on his forehead, he still manages to look as attractive as he had that night. 

Looking at his pouty lips she thinks back to how they felt against hers, wonders what they’d feel like on other places on her body. A warmth started to form between her legs and she shakes her head, chastises herself. 

He didn’t remember her. Even factoring in his concussion he should have at least some recognition but it’s clear he has no memory of her at all, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t cut at her a little. 

Yes, she’d been the one to leave that night without a note, without even giving him her real name, but the sex had been great, at least it had been for her. It stung a bit that even with a few drinks in her she could remember every detail and he’d forgotten them all.

Forcing all thoughts of that night from her mind, she focuses on the novel in her hand and the long night of observation ahead of her.

* * *

“Mulder? Mulder, time to wake up.”

The low, feminine voice lures him out of the wonderful dream he’s managed to lose himself in. He’d been back in bed with the mystery woman, but instead of a faceless vision she looks like his new bodyguard. She’s moving above him and his hands are on her hips, her breasts swaying with her movements. It’s Dana riding him passionately, biting her lip to keep from crying out, looking down at him with lidded eyes. 

Her voice blends seamlessly into his dream as she wakes him up and for a brief moment when he looks at her he fears he’s said something embarrassing. 

She’s perched on the coffee table in front of the couch and is close enough that he can smell vanilla lotion she must’ve just put on. She’s changed into leggings and a large grey t-shirt with NAVY written across it in black print. He’s painfully aware she’s not wearing a bra underneath it, and hopes that the afghan covering him is enough to conceal his erection.

Glancing down he inwardly sighs in relief that it is. Looks back up to see her looking at him, brows furrowed. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better before I woke up,” he grumbles, squirming a little under the blanket.

“Follow my finger,” she instructs, moving it to the left, then the right. 

“How bad is your headache on a scale of 1-10?”

“Seven,” Mulder shrugs. “It’s wasn’t bad when I was discharged but now-”

“Were you prescribed pain medication?”  

Slowly nodding he quickly regrets it. 

“When was your last dose?”

Closing his eyes he tries his best to remember, “Around 4:30. I think.”

“Okay, you’re probably due to take more. Where are the pills?”

“Try the kitchen counter. Just make sure you don’t grab Mom’s happy pills.”

Nodding in understanding, wondering if she ought to pop a few, Scully gets to her feet but isn’t sure where to walk after leaving the parlor.

“Which way-”

“Right through the dining room,” Mulder says with a sigh as he turns to watch her go. 

Admiring the view as she leaves he feels himself harden again and scolds himself, glares down at his concealed crotch. 

Hearing the water running in the kitchen he hastily adjusts the blankets before Scully walks back in the parlor, crouches down next to the coffee table where she sets the water glass. 

“You weren’t kidding about the happy pills,” she snorts, uncapping and tilting the pill bottle into her hand.

“Oh yeah. She’s got quite a collection,” Mulder sighs as she hands him the two capsules and the water. He swears he feels a spark when her fingers brush his, and that feeling amplifies at the smirk on her lips. 

“That spot on the countertop looked straight out of Valley Of The Dolls.”

He can’t help but laugh at that, but the movement makes him grateful he has his own meds coming. Tossing the pills back he takes a sip of water.

“Finish that. You need to stay hydrated.”

“Whatever you say, doc,” Mulder grumbles but he obeys. Met with a look though he lets out a heavy sigh.

“Look, if you get really fed up with me don’t hesitate to sneak one or two of Mom’s pills. Trust me, Teena won’t even know they’re gone.”

“If I hadn’t signed a code of conduct prohibiting inebriation when on duty, I’d probably take you up on that.”

“I’m just not used to this. Being back here. My every move being watched. Not being able to get off the damn couch.”

“If you need your crutches-”

“No. I’m…I’m fine, Scully,” Mulder says, squeezing her hand to keep her from moving as he slumps back more into the couch cushions. His eyes are going heavy but he sees her arch a brow and gives her a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. Special Agent Scully…Dana…I don’t-”

“It’s alright. Scully’s fine. I mean if you want me to call you Mulder, I-”

“I even make my parents call me Mulder,” he laughs, looking up at her with a starry eyed expression. Clearly the meds are starting to kick in. He still hasn’t let go of her hand. 

“You should get some sleep, Mulder.”

“But I’m not grumpy now. We…we should keep talking. Get to know each other better.”

“You know more about me than you think,” she says to herself as he frowns, cocks his head at her in a confused puppy kind of way.

“What was that, Scully?”

“Try and get some sleep.”

Tucking the blanket more around him with her free hand, she goes to move her other one out of his. Sensing that, Mulder moves to brush his lips on her fingertips and she bites her lip, blinks back tears. Feeling grateful the lights in here are dimmed. 

“Y…you look like a Katherine, Scully…” he mumbles before his eyes slip shut. She lets go of his hand then, tucks the blankets more around him before brushing her lips on his forehead, perching on the edge of the coffee table. 

“Good night, Fox.”


	10. Chapter 10

After monitoring him throughout the night like clockwork, checking his breathing and pupils as he slept, her own exhaustion kicking in the next morning, Scully recruited one of the guards assigned to the grounds to sit with Mulder in the parlor while she retired to her promised room. Once climbing into the far too comfortable bed she had no plan to leave it, until hearing a loud thud and even louder swearing.

Jumping up she grabs her gun on the bedside table, cuts over to the parlor where she sees Mulder standing on one leg, bracing himself on the arm chair and shouting a blue streak at Agent Carter.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH MY CRUTCHES!”

“I didn’t touch them! I..I thought they were in the-”

“You expect me to get on my hands and knees and army crawl to the bathroom? Use my great grandfather’s goddamn walking stick!!”

“Jesus, Mulder,” Scully mutters, grabbing the crutches where they’d fallen behind the TV cabinet.

“How was I supposed to know they were there? I didn’t put them there last night!”

“No, your mother did. Last night. Now sit down and shut up before you break your other ankle,” she spits as he hobbles and limps back to the sofa, swears when he lands down too hard at his resulting head rush.

“Carter, get over here and help me move the coffee table.”

“Right away, ma’am,” the junior agent says. Met with a glare from the man on the couch he swallows hard, glances to Scully as they turn the table on an angle, giving Mulder enough space to maneuver past it on his crutches.

When he tries and fails though to get to a standing position Scully shakes her head, puts the crutches back in the corner.

“Not on your life. Where do you keep the Tupperware?”

“Excuse me?”

“Unless you have a better bedpan substitute on hand…”

“I…if you think that I’m going to use-”

“You will or else you’re going to apologize to Agent Carter and ask him to walk you to the bathroom.”

Glowering up at her Mulder lets out a snort, but mutters out an apology directed at the junior agent.

“Thank you,” Scully says crisply before looking to Carter.

“Please accompany Fox to the bathroom, Carter. After that see that he gets some food in his stomach before he takes his next dose of pain medication.”

“Where are you going?” Carter asks, sounding too nervous for his own good.

“I’m going upstairs to get some sleep. Consider yourself on duty for the next four hours. Unless there’s a real emergency, I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Met with another scoff from Mulder she gives him a withering stare.

“I suggest you treat Carter with respect, Fox. When your apartment becomes our home base he’s got night shift. And he knows better than to look the other way whenever you might want some privacy,” she says coolly before going back upstairs.

…

Upstairs asleep in the king sized bed she’d grown accustomed to way too quickly, Scully stirs, hearing a thud. Hearing another one, followed by a groan she frowns.

“What the…”

Sitting up slightly, not seeing anything in her immediate vicinity and not hearing the thud again she flops back down into the pillows, shuts her eyes again. She drifts back off, before she hears a shuffling sound, another thud, muffled swearing and finally her name.

“Scully?

“Hmmm..”

“Scully!!”

Eyes fluttering open she frowns again, not seeing anyone but knowing..

“SCULLY!”

“What…Mulder? W…what are you…? On the floor?”

“I…crawled…here,” he pants, looking up at her from his spot on the floor where he’s lying flat on his stomach.

“Up a flight of stairs through my bedroom door?”

Nodding, he catches his breath, shoots her a look.

 

“You left me…with a kid, Scully.”

Sitting up fully she rubs the sleep out of her eyes, shakes her head.

“Carter is a junior agent. But he’s capable. He wouldn’t be assigned to your detail if he wasn’t.”

“He’s a kid. And you’ll have to forgive me for not trusting my care and well being, to a kid.”

“I don’t trust you with your own care and well being. And you’re a grown man,” Scully snaps, getting out of bed.

“Can I go to the bathroom and freshen up or should I get someone up here to babysit you?”

“Ask my parents. That’s what they’re paying you for,” Mulder scoffs, rolling onto his back and forcing himself into a sitting position. His back pressed up against the nightstand. Balling up Scully’s sock resting on her suitcase he starts tossing it up in the air, catching it.

“So when are we getting out of this funhouse?”

“Well if you aggravated your injuries just now I don’t see your parents being on board with you walking out of here.”

“I will crawl out of here the same way I crawled into this room, Agent Scully.”

“We’ll leave when the people signing my paychecks sign off on it, Mr. Mulder.”

“You can’t seriously be wanting to stick around in this house of horrors. You’ll be grateful when we leave. Less reason to look over your shoulder.”

“I don’t feel any reason to be intimidated by your parents,” Scully says, taking a seat across from Mulder on the floor.

“Even my mother?” he asks skeptically.

“I’ve dealt with her before,” Scully shrugs, catching a mystified look. “Or maybe that was a captain in the Navy.”

Laughing at that, Mulder continues tossing the sock ball in the air. Realizing the ball is made of her socks, Scully reaches over, catches it out from under him.

“Alright, fine. You take away my entertainment, you’re responsible for entertaining me.”

“But technically, I’m the guest. Rules of hospitality would suggest you should entertain me.”

“I do my best work when all my limbs are fully functional,” Mulder scoffs, looking bitterly at his plastered leg. Reaching for a pencil off the nightstand he moves his hand to insert it underneath the cast.

“I hope you’re planning to throw that up at the ceiling.”

Looking up at it he frowns, shakes his head. “Not the right consistency. It has to be popcorn tiled,” he says as she rolls her eyes, grabs the pencil from him before moving to sit beside him. Her back on the nightstand.

“I can’t believe you crawled all the way up here just to tell me you don’t like Carter.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him. He’s a kid. I feel like I need to be watching him, that he and I should have a game of catch. Play Nintendo.”

“He’s not that much younger than I am,” Scully says with a shrug.

“Yeah but I think of how I acted at his age, and how at that age I shouldn’t have been responsible for guarding someone with a deadly weapon.”

“You shouldn’t be responsible for that at the age you are now,” she snorts, earning a look.

“Look, you’re going to have to adjust to the fact that Carter and I are a team. I’m your guard during the day but he has the evening and early morning shift. And if you think I’m going to put up with wake up calls like this every morning just because you’re bored or annoyed with my protege, you’re wrong.”

“Fine, fine. I get it. Just, dealing with a kid watching me, my parents watching me.”

“It’s an adjustment, I understand.”

“Do you?” Mulder questions, reaching for the pencil from her and twirling it between his fingers. When he moves it toward his cast again Scully takes it back, snaps it in half.

‘Do I understand why you want to give yourself an infection? No,” she says firmly.

“Do I understand that this is a difficult situation? Yes. But I think when we make your apartment our base, when you fully recuperate, it’ll be easier. You’ll be back in your own space again. I don’t know if I’d be able to take moving back home to my parents hovering and fussing over me.”

“I’d rather take on the fuckers that are after me than spend another day in this place,” Mulder says with a shudder. Picking up on it but not wanting to pry, Scully swallows hard, speaks after a beat.

“It’s a beautiful house.”

“Yeah. Too bad it’s haunted,” he sighs.

“There’s got to be somewhere on this estate that isn’t,” Scully says, looking at him curiously as he manages a smile.

“Help me get down those damn stairs and I’ll show you.”


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure you’re up to this, Mulder? I know exercise is good but crutches on grass can make for a dangerous combination,” Scully says warily as they continue their trek across the grounds of the property.

The estate is situated on a bluff and she assumes they’re headed towards the edge to get a view of the ocean. She’s not complaining, much preferring the sea and the smell of salt in the air to the stuffy, old mansion, but at the same time she doesn’t want Mulder overexerting himself, possibly taking a fall on her watch.

  
“Well it’s a good thing my escort is a doctor.”

  
“I’m not a doctor. I was pre-med,” she corrects.

  
“You’ve got a gun on you though. If I take a tumble just fire off a round as a cry for help,” Mulder says simply.

  
“Well so long as you have a plan. How much further are you taking us?”

  
He stops then, raises his crutch to point to an old wooden porch swing in the distance and she nods. The distance is doable, and at least once they get there he’ll be able to sit.

  
“Ladies first,” Mulder says once they reach the swing.

Shaking her head, Scully folds her arms. “I don’t need you to be a gentleman, Mulder. I need you to get off your feet and relax.”

  
“You’re not going to stand behind me standing guard, are you?” he asks, situating himself on the bench before setting his crutches off to the side.

  
“Technically, I should. You’re in an open area, making you an easy target. I should-”

  
“Sit down and let the guards that are patrolling every inch of this property keep watch for a little while.”

  
“Mulder."

  
“I’d feel safer if you were sitting next to me.”

  
He gives her his patented puppy dog little boy look and is met with an eyeroll and a groan, but she reluctantly sits next to him.

The look makes her heart weaken in a way she hates to even admit to herself. Before she sits she makes sure though her holster is still accessible in case of danger.

  
“You have a beautiful view from this spot,” she says. “I’m surprised your parents weren’t already out here.”

  
“What makes it beautiful is that they never come out here.”

  
“Really? That seems like such a waste.”

  
“You like the ocean, Scully?” Mulder asks, getting a nod.

  
“I was a Navy brat who lived on the West Coast. If I didn’t like it there’d be something wrong with me.”

  
“So your dad was in-”

  
Nodding she sits back slightly in the swing.  
“He was off at sea more than he was at home. But I knew when I got older I wanted to do the same thing. Be just like him,” she says.

  
“Was he in NCIS?”

  
“No. That was the way I felt I could distinguish myself. He viewed it though as an act of rebellion.”

  
“Hey, better to rebel then just blindly follow,” Mulder says bitterly. Wanting to shift gears though, not dwell on his own bullshit he turns to look at Scully. The sun is reflecting off her hair and there’s a serenity about her as she looks out at the water. He doesn’t doubt that she loves the sea. He also doesn’t doubt he’s drawn to her. Wants to know more about her.

  
“So where’d you live out west?"

  
“San Diego mostly. We moved to Maryland when I was a teenager, but Stanford was my first choice when I was looking at colleges.”

  
“Just really missed the beach?”

  
“And my sister. She moved back to California the first chance that she got.”

  
“Is she older than you?” Mulder asks as she nods.

  
“There’s Bill, then Melissa, me, then Charlie.”

  
“Big family.”

  
“Irish Catholic,” Scully says with a shrug, getting him laughing. Looking away from the water back at the house she frowns, shakes her head.

  
“I can’t get over how big this place is. You could fit two of the base houses I grew up in just on this half of the property.”

  
“I think my apartment could fit comfortably upstairs four times over.”

  
“Was it just you and your parents when you were growing up? That’s a lot of house to live in by yourself,” Scully says, knowing the dossier she had on him was unusually vague as far as his background and family situation went. She knew the details probably weren’t pertinent to the case, but she couldn’t help being curious.

  
“Well, I wasn’t all by myself. Not at first I wasn’t,” Mulder admits as she looks back at him, can all but see a dark cloud hovering over him now.

  
Feeling her eyes on him he lets out a sigh, figures he ought to just spill his guts and get it over with.

  
“I have a sister. Samantha. When I was twelve and she was eight years old, she was taken.”

  
“She was abducted? Didn’t your parents reach out to the authorities? Try to-”

  
“They hired detectives, launched investigations. They interrogated me about ten times over. But nothing happened. The case has been cold for over a decade now.”

  
“Nothing ever turned up? No leads, no evidence to suggest-”

  
“The truth was buried, Scully. My parents wanted it that way. After it happened my mom turned to pills and my dad turned to his work and that’s the way it’s always been.”

  
“My God,” Scully breathes, trying to hide how shaken up she feels at his admission, how guilty she feels for prying.

  
“I…I’m so sorry, Mulder. I shouldn’t have said…I had no idea.”

  
“It’s not information I tend to volunteer, Scully. Neither do my parents. Pretty obvious since, I’m judging from the look on your face, it wasn’t mentioned in the file you have on me.”

  
“It wasn’t,” she says before frowning. “I realize it’s deeply personal, and may have no bearing on the threats being made against you but…it’s still significant. I’m surprised that it wasn’t-”

  
“I’m not. Since it happened my parents have been desperate to bury the truth. Luckily that attitude skipped a generation.”

  
“You’re still searching for-”

  
“I have to, Scully. I owe it to her. If it was one of your siblings wouldn’t you-”

  
“Of course.”

  
After an uncomfortable silence sets in she reaches over, touches his shoulder.

  
“I’m so sorry, Mulder. I still wish I hadn’t-”

  
“It’s done, Scully. Besides, you’re responsible for looking out for me, my case. You deserve to have all the facts in front of you,” Mulder acknowledges as she nods.

  
“I can see now why you want to leave this house so badly.”

  
“Yeah, it’s not exactly chock full of warm and fuzzy memories,” he scoffs.

  
“I’ll tell Carter and my team to get your apartment set up as the new base as soon as possible,” she says, moving her hand back down to the seat of the swing.

“You came all this way on wet grass on your crutches, I think you can maneuver around a loft just fine.”

  
Nodding, Mulder lightly laughs.

  
“What’s so funny?” Scully asks.

  
“Nothing, your saying that just now just made me think of something.”

  
“Something happy I take it?” she questions as he nods, looks at her with a gleam in his eye.

  
“Samantha, she…she sprained her ankle when she was little. She hated her crutches and I wound up giving her piggyback rides around the house to get her where she needed to go. One day though I was sore after baseball practice and I told her she had to use the crutches to get around. She used them to try and get up the stairs and she fell. She was furious with me. So to cheer her up I grabbed my grandfather’s walking stick out of the closet-”

  
“Wait, you actually have that?”

  
“I embellished a little when I yelled at Carter. It belonged to my dad’s dad, and it wasn’t hand carved. I think he bought it at a charity auction,” he admits as Scully lightly laughs, shakes her head.

  
“Anyway, I put on this show of being an old geezer who couldn’t get up the steps even with his cane and I got her laughing. She…she even demanded that we have a race, see who could crawl up the steps the fastest, who could make it across the yard first.”

  
“So all your crippled maneuvering around wasn’t some show of strength. You and your sister spent your childhood training for this entire morning,” she smirks, earning a playful shrug.

  
“Guilty as charged, Agent Scully,” Mulder smiles. Feeling her fingers brush against his he shifts closer to her on the swing and she doesn’t shift away. Finds herself staring at his eyes, his lips, thinking back to kissing him, staring up at him as he moved above her, pressed his forehead to her’s as he stroked her with his long fingers, touched her where she needed to be touched.

  
“Hey Scully, do me a favor?”

  
“Yeah? W..what?” she asks, blushing as she realizes her voice came out an octave lower than normal.

  
“Can this conversation..all this, just stay between us, be kept quiet?”

  
She nods then, shifts back slightly before bowing her head, averting her eyes. Willing the blush to leave her face, this mortified, nauseous feeling to subside.

Turning slightly towards the water she takes a breath, does her best to refocus, regroup.

  
“Scully?”

  
“Of course, Mulder. Keeping quiet is part of my job description,” she says, knowing full well for this case in particular it’s essential.

She moves her hand out of reach of his then, looks out at the ocean for a few moments more before she gets to her feet.

  
“Wait, where are you-”

  
“It’s going to storm soon.”

  
Frowning, Mulder looks out at the water and doesn’t see any clouds brewing.  
“Are you sure? The sun is still-”

  
“The wind’s shifted. I can tell. Besides, it’s getting late. We should get back to Carter.”

  
He grabs for his crutches, slowly gets to a standing position and she moves to stand, walk a few paces behind him. Curious, he turns, looks back at her over his shoulder as she dons her sunglasses.

  
“Nice shades. Those part of the uniform?”

  
She doesn’t respond and he shrugs, starts making his way back towards the main house. He feels her following but wishes she’d keep pace next to him again. They reach the patio before he stops, turns to her curiously.

  
“You sure everything’s alright?”

  
She slips off and folds her sunglasses, tucking the arm into the collar of her blouse before she nods, moves past him inside the house. Her hand goes to her sidearm as she checks for any sign of trouble, and she looks ever the professional but far removed from the woman he’d been chatting with and confiding in just a few minutes ago.

  
“Scully…”

  
“Come inside, Mulder. Everything’s fine,” she says as he nods, not fully believing it.


	12. Chapter 12

“What are you doing?” Mulder asks, hobbling over to the front door of his apartment where Scully is standing on a chair. Attaching something right above his doorway. 

“Putting up a camera so we can see who’s at the door,” she says, as if it’s a perfectly normal thing to be doing. 

“And why do you need to do that? I have a peep hole!” Mulder exclaims, pointing to the door with one of his crutches. 

Not looking away from the task at hand she answers him.

“Peep holes can only offer a narrow view of whoever is standing outside. It’s easy to trick someone into opening the door that way. When we install this camera we’ll be able to see from every angle. Better safe than sorry.”

“This is insane,” Mulder groans. “You guys have been in my apartment making all kinds of noise and moving my things around for two days now. All those cameras outside? It seems like overkill.”

Ducking her head inside the doorway Scully looks at him, annoyed. 

“I was hired to keep you safe, Mulder. All these cameras and security devices, they’re needed for me to do my job.”

“I thought all you needed for your job was a Glock and a pair of sunglasses.”

“If I was Secret Service in a bad action movie that’s all I’d need,” Scully snorts.

“You know most people who hire a bodyguard don’t need to be convinced how important it is they stay safe,” she says, resuming her work.

“Well I wasn’t the one who hired you. And I’m not exactly thrilled you’re turning my apartment into some kind of fortress.” 

“Too bad,” she shrugs, clicking the camera into place.

 

Moving over to his window Mulder looks through the blinds at the street. Rolls his eyes at the men installing devices and milling around the entrance to his building and the street. 

 

He knows Bill paid his landlord off so the surveillance equipment could be put in, along with a new, more secure doorbell that involves him getting a visual of whoever is at the door before he can buzz them in. He’s also discovered his father rented an apartment just down the hall for her to sleep in at night and Carter to sleep in during the day. It also functioned as their own little home base. Mulder felt surrounded. 

Throwing his head back he groans, flops back on his couch as Scully climbs down from the chair, folds her arms over her chest.

“I know that you don’t like this but you’ll be happy when it saves your life,” she says, sounding exasperated. 

“I thought it was your job to save me,” Mulder scoffs, staring at the ceiling as Scully rolls her eyes.

“That’s what I’m doing by setting all of this up.” 

“Not sure I trust someone who depends so much on technology.”

“What if I had a Glock and a pair of sunglasses?” she asks with a smirk, sitting in the chair across the way. Unclipping her Sig Sauer from her holster she sets it on the coffee table, then reaches for a gun cleaning kit from a lockbox on the floor. Feeling Mulder’s eyes on her she smiles.

“My Ray Bans are in my purse if you’re curious.”

“I have some friends that have been wanting to come over but they won’t come if their faces will be on camera.” Mulder whines, watching her clean her gun and slightly annoyed she doesn’t look up from what she’s doing to look at him.

“You have weird friends.”

“They’re also work associates,” he says as she snorts. 

“May I ask what kind of work?” 

“We consult,” Mulder says with indignation. The smirk she’s wearing should annoy him but instead he feels his insides twist a bit.

“I’ve asked them to look into the accident, too. They think that they have some helpful information.” 

Now she looks up at him with dryly.

“You think they have better access than we do?”

“They’re hackers. They’ve got more access than your guys will ever see.”

At that Scully scoffs, arches a brow.

“They sound like a really good group.”

“Because they are,” Mulder says defensively.

“Their illegal activities wouldn’t have anything to do with the threats against you, would they?”

Rolling his eyes Mulder shifts in his seat, not doing a convincing job of not appearing uncomfortable.

The last several months he and the Gunmen had been investigating businesses in known association with his father’s company, Roush Industries. Mulder held a long standing belief that what happened to Samantha was a result of bad blood between his father and some of his associates. Proof of illegal activity within Roush surfaced a few weeks back, prompting Mulder and the boys to dig deeper. 

After a lot of research and a fair amount of hacking, they learned that in December of 1969, Roush partnered with an organization called Pruitt Suppliers. To the public, Pruitt was a reputable defense company known for their breakthroughs in military weapons technology, but on closer look, Pruitt had longstanding associations and trade agreements with arms dealers, as well as a toe in drug smuggling and human trafficking. Mulder wasn’t convinced Bill knew about the Pruitt’s’ heinous side hustles, but his gut told him his father knew on some level that the company wasn’t legitimate. 

His gut also told him that anyone with the success and wealth of his father didn’t achieve it by playing by the rules. But his own flesh and blood working with people on the level of these dealers was cause for concern. Knowing Roush and Pruitt had been intertwined since the early seventies, meant Bill had associated with them for some time when Samantha disappeared. Considering Pruitt’s penchant for human trafficking, Mulder had to force himself on a daily basis not to dwell on what could have happened to his sister. 

Ever since their conversation on the swing at the estate, he was debating how much of the information he had could be shared with his bodyguards. Scully seemed legit but he’d learned in recent years he could trust no one. How was he to know she wasn’t working for his father and Spender? Maybe she was being paid off by Roush to spy while she guarded him. 

Sitting up straighter Mulder narrows his eyes at her.

“You seem to have a lot of questions,” he says with a frown as her brows knit in confusion.

“Mulder, I need information to protect you. The dossier we have on you is limited. Any knowledge you have of what kind of people are coming after you-”

“It’s not your job to know those things,” Mulder interrupts.

“Your job is to keep me safe. Everything my friends and I work on is sensitive. I don’t know if I can trust you what we know.”

Her face changes from one of confusion and irritation to barely concealed humor.

“What?”

“Nothing. You just seem to think a lot of yourself and this ‘work’ that you do.”

His temper flaring up at her patronizing tone, Mulder shakes his head, looks at her accusingly.

“At least I’m not some second rate spy!”

“Spy?! Is that what you think?” Scully laughs.

“My only job is to make sure that no one hurts you, Mulder. Beyond that I don’t care. You and your friends can get back to your work when my job is done. Until then, I’m not allowing them access to you.”

“You don’t have total control over my life, Scully. I’m a grown man, this is my apartment, and the Gunmen are allowed in here any time, whenever they want,” Mulder says, trying not to sound childish but not entirely succeeding.

“Well, if you’re insistent on maintaining access, I’ll call your father and get him to sign off. He knows all about your friends and the work you do, right?” 

Trying not to wince, Mulder shakes his head.

“He knows we’ve worked with the police and the FBI.” 

“Does he know you’re looking into his company?”

Looking down at her feet for her briefcase, Scully unlatches it, retrieves a folder.

“Roush Industries, correct?” 

Mulder fumes, realizing she’d been playing dumb this whole time. He also wants to know how she found out. 

Scully on the other hand is relieved he hasn’t called her bluff. She’d done her homework on Roush Industries and came to the conclusion they had some shady business partners. When Mulder accused her of being a spy she’d made the connection. Watching his face she knows she’s right on the money. 

“Why would we be looking into my father’s company?” Mulder scoffs. “I have stock in Roush. My dad’s been pestering me to take a position there for years. If I wanted to find out about them I could just work there,” he says, flapping his hand around in the air and not meeting her eyes. 

“That wasn’t a no.”

“No, I’m not interested in the day to day at Roush,” he snaps.

“I’m not talking about the day to day. I’m talking about their association with some less than respectable businesses. Pruitt Suppliers for one,” Scully says as Mulder looks up, watches her closely.

“If you’re so connected to Roush surely you know about them.”

“I’m sure most corporations have associates that aren’t exactly kosher.”

Scully just hums in response, puts the folder back into her case.

“So, just to be clear, you’re not going to let me do my job?” Mulder asks.

“Your friends can come over,” Scully says begrudgingly. “After we run background checks,” she adds, knowing full well he won’t approve.

“They won’t like that.”

“Well, good thing I’m not working for them.” 

Mulder wishes he could quickly walk out, make a dramatic exit, but even after a week on the crutches he still has trouble getting upright. Moving forward on the couch, Scully goes to help him but he wards her off with a glare. Instead she watches in veiled amusement as he struggles to stand.

“C’mon Mulder, I can help you. It’s not embarrassing to need help when you can’t walk on your own,” she says after a minute of watching him, earning a glare. 

“I don’t need your help,” he spits. 

“So this is how it’s going to be then? You’re going to act like a child and refuse to let me do my job or even help you? It’d be a lot easier on both of us if you just let go of your pride while I’m here, Mulder. Otherwise we’ll just be butting heads the whole time and trust me, I will always win.” 

Mulder, finally upright, doesn’t respond as he makes his less than dramatic exit. 

Letting out a sigh, Scully pinches the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long assignment.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite the constant hovering of one Dana Scully, Mulder found a few spare moments to contact the Gunmen. He used his cell because he knows they traced his phone in case he received any verbal threats.

“Hey Frohike, it’s Mulder,” he says into the receiver quietly.

“Mulder! How are you doing? How’s the new guard?” Frohike asks, genuinely happy to be hearing from him.

Mulder makes a strangled noise, “Driving me up a wall. Listen, I want to make a break for it but it’s going to be tough. This place has more security than Buckingham Palace.”

“You sure that’s a good idea, buddy? Right after the accident?”

“She’s going to make you do background checks to get in here. Your faces will be on camera. I wouldn’t be surprised if she took your fingerprints or some shit.”

“So you want us to spring you out? What do you propose?”

Mulder’s mind had been on this plan for awhile, and a lot of the logistics to it weren’t clear but it was all he had. He’d wait until Scully left for the night and Carter was on duty, knowing the kid would be easier to slip. He’d say he wanted to take a walk and they’d go outside, where one of the Gunmen would cause some kind of distraction once they reached an intersection. When Carter’s eyes were off of him, the Gunmen would pull up so he could jump in the van.   
He can practically hear Frohike’s skepticism as he relays the plan to him.

“I don’t know, Mulder. I’m not really up to getting my ass kicked,” he says gruffly.

“You won’t! Carter’s a kid, Frohike. He’s a junior agent and Scully’s mentoring him. As long as we just move fast…”

“How do you plan to do that, Tiny Tim?”

“If you get close enough to the curb it won’t be a problem,” Mulder reasons.

“What about this ‘distraction’ of ours? You don’t think it’ll incur an ass kicking?”

“Just pay someone to yell and scream in the street! I don’t know!” he grumbles. “If I’m cooped up in this place though for one more night…”

______________________________

Waking up to the sound of her phone, Scully knows even without answering it that Mulder has done something stupid.

“Scully,” she mutters, rubbing her eye.

“Someone took Mulder, Dana,” Carter says, sounding panicked on the other line.

“How the fuck did you let that happen?!” Scully snarls, not even trying to keep her voice low to spare the neighbors. Shoving the phone between her shoulder and her ear she gets out of bed, grabs for her already worn slacks.

“Someone started screaming behind us. I turned around to check it out right as a van pulled up by the curb and grabbed him. I chased them for a few blocks but they ran a light and they were gone!”

“Please tell me you got the plates?”

“There were no plates.”

“Damn it, Carter!” Throwing on a blouse, her fingers are shaking too much to do the buttons.

“Did you talk to the screaming person at the scene?” she asks.

“I tried, Dana. W…when I got back they were gone.”

“Well, do your fucking job and ask around. Where are you?”

“Just outside the apartment. Turn left and walk two blocks. I…I’m in front of the bakery,” he says, sounding dejected and just the right amount of sorry to twist at her guts.

Hanging up without a goodbye she finger combed her hair, brushed her teeth and was out the door.

When she reaches Carter she finds him talking to a bum on the street.

“Look, all I know is some guy with long hair slipped me a twenty when I said I’d cause a distraction,” she overhears as she approaches. Seeing her, Carter turns to her with a mix of fear and relief on his face.

“This is the guy who caused the distraction.”

“I gathered,” she said coolly., “Give me a detailed description.”

“The guy looked like some kind of hippy. He had long blond hair. glasses. He was wearing a tie dye shirt. Looked like he belonged on the streets too.”

“Tell me exactly what happened.” Scully demands. Taking a small notebook out of her pocket she scribbles down all the facts she has.

“The guy just walked over to me, asked if I wanted to make a few bucks. He said all I had to do was start screaming when I saw the hood of his van at the intersection. Told me I was supposed to distract the guy in the suit. When I saw the other guy get in the van it all looked like bad business so I ran.”

Frowning, Scully looks on in disbelief. 

“What do you mean the guy ‘got in the van’?”

“The guy on the crutches. He got in!”

“He went willingly?”

“Looked like it to me,” the man says with a nod. “I mean they had to help him in cause of his leg but…”

“Damn it, Mulder,” Scully mutters under her breath.

“You said ‘they’, what did the other people look like?”

“A weird group. Driver was a guy in a suit. Ones who pulled him in was the guy who paid me and a short balding guy with glasses.”

Her mind jumping to to Mulder’s odd group of friends, Scully lets out a sigh.

“Do you hang around here?” she asks, getting a nod.

“Alright. Thanks for your help.” Pulling five dollars from her pocket Scully hands it to him, earning a grateful nod before the man takes off, as if thinking she was going to take the money back. She watches him run away before running a hand over her face, earning a perplexed look from Carter.

“He wasn’t taken,” she says, turning to him. “I’m pretty sure he ran away with his idiot friends.”

“What now?” Carter asks, earning a scoff as she secures her holster.

“Right now, Carter, I’m going to track them down and kick their asses.” 

______________________________

“I’m still not sure about this, Mulder.” Byers says warily as he waits for the computer to boot up.

“Just relax and pull up the information you found.”

Sighing, Byers opens up the file on the desktop.

“The truck that rammed the town car was your standard delivery truck. Only it wasn’t labeled. Naturally, the truck had no licence plates and it came at you from the opposite side of where you were sitting. We found that strange considering you were the target. This makes us think that they didn’t want to kill you, they just wanted to scare you, or scare your father.”

Swallowing hard, Mulder nods to him to keep reading.

“Here is where things get even more interesting. On the side where Spender was sitting the door was reinforced. We also found extra padding on the door, the headrest, and the seat in front of him. There is also evidence that right before the truck hit the vehicle, it slammed on the brakes to slightly lessen the impact. Spender is still in the hospital but sustained minor injuries considering he was on the side of the vehicle he was hit. He should be dead, like the driver, but because he was insulated the crash resulted in significantly less damage to him.”   
Mulder sits forward in his chair at this, “Son of a bitch. He knew it was coming.”

“That’s what we think.”

“What now?” Mulder asks, partly to himself.

“Now we narrow our research strictly to Spender,” Byers says, earning a nod from Mulder.

Their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and the whole room froze. They never got visitors.

Frowning, Frohike runs over to the video screen by the door. Checks to see who their guest is.

“Damn. It’s a pretty lady,” he says in appreciation. “But she looks pissed. She has her gun drawn.”

“That would be my new bodyguard.”

“You’re kidding!” Frohike marvels as Mulder nods, a small smile on his face.

“Careful. She moves fast.”

“MULDER! I know you’re in there!” Scully shouts, pounding on the reinforced door.

“Mulder, just open up this damn door and everything will go a lot easier.” Her voice echoes both through the door and the intercom that is placed outside.

The Gunmen all frown, look to Mulder to decide what to do next.

“Just let me walk out. Maybe when she sees I’m alive and unharmed she’ll leave.”

“I don’t know, man. She looks ready for a fight.” Frohike says, with admiration and fear in equal measure.

“Well. it’s the best we can do right now.”

“Mulder, you have until the count of five to get your ass out here or else we take down the door,” Scully yells, staring up directly into the camera.

“It’s reinforced. She couldn’t do that,” Langley reminds, before they see Carter step around and crouch down beside her. Reaching into a case at his feet he retrieves, starts placing small charges around the edge of the door.   
“She’s gonna blow it down!” Frohike yells, looking panicked. “Shit! Mulder, get out there!”

Scrambling to his feet as fast as he can on his crutches, Mulder swears hearing Scully and Carter counting.

“He’s coming!” Frohike yelps into the mic.

“Well he better hurry up! 3…2….”

After Langley unlatches the door, Mulder hastily stumbles outside before they shut, secure the door behind him.

Noting this, Scully lets out a small laugh before folding her arms, staring down Mulder.

“What…the….”

“I needed to get some work done without you breathing down my back!” Mulder cuts off, snappy and defensive as Scully looks on coolly, shakes her head.

“That’s not how this works, Mulder. And your little stunt just means you’ll be guarded even more closely so good work,” she snorts, walking him to where Carter is waiting.

“Take him to the car, Carter” she orders, shooting the junior agent a look. “And try not to let him escape while you do.”

“Yes ma’am. This way, Mr. Mulder.”

Shooting Scully a glare Mulder fights out of Carter’s hold, resigns himself to the younger man walking two steps behind him.

Seeing them get to the car, Scully locks the doors with the remote key fob, then looks back up to the security camera.

“Alright, you idiots. We have some things to discuss and I’m not leaving until we do.”

Met with no response she picks up the case with the explosives, lifts it so it’s in the eye of the lens.

“You going to make me use this?” she asks, arching a brow and then smirking, hearing the intercom click on.

“Fine. C’mon in,” she hears after a beat. Smiling she shakes her head, walks through the now unlocked door.


	14. Chapter 14

 

"Is that really necessary?” Mulder asks as Carter bends down, holds a mirror under the carriage of the car.   
  
“Just stay where you are so I can make sure,” he huffs.

Mulder rolls his eyes but stays put, glancing over his shoulder to watch Scully enter the Gunmen’s lair.   
  
Grunting, Carter continues examining underneath the car.  “Looks safe. I’ll get the door,” he says. Standing up he walks around the back of the car and grabs the handle to open the rear door for Mulder, triggering an explosion that sends him flying backward.

 “Mulder! M…Mulder, wake up…”

Her voice is far away but he recognizes it, flashes on her saying his first name. Her sounding husky, desperate. He thinks of red hair and a white blouse. Barstools and slow dances followed by neck kisses, his fumbling for his keys outside his apartment door. Wherever his mind has taken him he wants to stay there but he hears her voice again. This time she sounds clipped, frantic.

“Damn it, Mulder. Wake up. D…don’t do this,” she orders. He hears his last name again and his eyes flutter. That’s his bodyguard. That’s Scully. She’s shouting something he can’t make out and he’s trying to focus but now cool fingertips are stroking his cheek, combing through his hair.

 _“I’m in security.”_  
  
“Sec…security,”  
  
“What do you secure? Servers, palaces?”   
  
“No,” she laughs. “People.”

“Mulder. _Mulder!_ ”

The memory fades as quick as it comes on and as Mulder’s eyes open he frowns, unsure why it came back to him at all. All he knows is that his head is killing him until he sees Scully. She’s hovered over him, giving him as much of a smile as she can given what’s just happened, but as much as Mulder wants to return it he can’t. Not until his head stops spinning. Not until he figures out what the hell he’s missed.

...

Sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the E.R waiting room, Scully forces herself to take a slow breath, try and calm her overactive nerves. Even not having seen Mulder since leaving the ambulance she knows he’ll be fine. He didn’t hit the ground hard and was only out of it for  two minutes, but he’s her client and it’s her ass on the line if he gets so much as a paper cut. She’s trying to decide how to handle the inevitable conversation with his parents and with Skinner. At least figuring out how to deal with them is a distraction from Carter being in critical condition. She followed protocol at the scene and tended to the client first, even knowing her partner was a few feet away burnt and bloody and barely breathing. Once Mulder was conscious she performed CPR on Carter and stuck to his side the entire ambulance ride, assisting the EMT’s however she could. At least being in action and having something to fixate on temporarily kept her guilt at bay.

She knows deep down the incident wasn’t her fault, but Carter was a junior agent assigned to her. They were partners but he was her protege, and if anyone should’ve been primarily guarding the client and examining the vehicle for explosives it should’ve been her. She wanted to put the blame on Mulder for ditching in the first place, but she knew when it came down to it, him getting the slip on them was her fault too. That didn’t mean though she couldn’t be angry with him. After finding out the son of a bitch only sustained some scrapes and bruises, didn’t have so much as a bump on his head, her worry was replaced with fury. It only got worse when she saw the Gunmen in the E.R waiting room waiting for the police to come and take their statements. She wanted to yell and scream and tear them all new ones, but wound up sitting in the chair across the way to watch them. If looks could kill the three jokers would be in the morgue.

She didn’t even notice her phone going off until the gangly, long haired doofus started pointing to her purse.

“Scully..”

“Oh thank God!” Monica breathes, sounding relieved. “I heard there was an explosion! Are you alright?”   
  
“I’m fine,” Scully answers, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “How did you even hear about it?”   
  
“I have my ways.” 

There’s an audible pause while Monica waits for a response until realizing she’s not going to get one.  
  
“Fine. Your mom called me.”   
  
“So you knew I was fine.”   
  
“Yeah, but I wanted to see if bar guy was fine too.”   
  
“I told you his name,” Scully mutters, rolling her eyes. “I also told you we weren’t going to talk about that. Mulder’s fine. He’s just getting checked out before he’s given the all clear. It was Carter who took the worst of it.”  
  
“Yeah I heard.”   
  
Shaking her head she sniffs back tears, lowers her voice. “He’s…they, they aren’t sure if he’ll make it.”   
  
“Oh God, Dana,” Monica sighs. “I’m so sorry…”  
  
Getting to her feet Scully walks out of the waiting room into the hallway, finds a bench to sit on that offers some privacy.

“It was my fault that he was out there alone. I should have been the one to check the car. I would have seen the bomb.”  
  
“You don’t know that. Carter’s been through the same training we have. Just because he’s a junior agent doesn’t mean he’s any less of one.”  
  
“He doesn’t have as much field experience. He’s my responsibility and I…”

“Stop. What happened is horrible but what’s done is done. If you keep beating yourself up and thinking of what if’s you’ll go crazy.”

Monica says before pausing again. This time Scully can hear someone talking to her.  
  
“Look, I’ve got to go but I want you to promise me that you won’t blame yourself for this. Carter’s young and in good health. He’ll pull through this.”

“There’s no way of knowing that,.” Scully says softly.  
  
“There’s no way of not knowing it either. Let the doctors do their work and you try and get some rest. If bar guy is up and about maybe he can help you relieve some tension.”

“Monica!”   
  
“Against the rules, I know I know,” Monica says with a smirk. “Anyway, stay safe. I’ll call you later.”

After the line goes dead, Scully stands up and glances in the waiting room. Seeing the Gunmen speaking to the cops she decides to stretch her legs, walks by Mulder’s room only to see it’s empty.

“Fuck. FUCK.”

Her walk turning into a powerwalk she marches down the hall, checking in every room. Not seeing him she’s ready to turn back, do another sweep until she hears his voice and looks behind her, sees him chatting up a woman in scrubs at the nurse’s station.

Eyes narrowed she walks up, sees the scrape on his forehead bandaged up and a dressing on his upper arm treating his burn.  
  
Mulder sees her and approaches, but upon seeing the look on her face his smile fades out.


	15. Chapter 15

Eyes narrowed Scully walks up, sees the scrape on Mulder’s forehead bandaged up and a dressing on his upper arm treating his burn.  
  
He sees her and approaches, but upon seeing the look on her face his smile fades out.

“Hey Scully.”  
  
“You were discharged I take it.”

“Yeah, nothing too severe. I was lucky,” Mulder says before guilt creases his face.

 “I was just talking to the nurse. They couldn’t tell me much, just that the kid isn’t out of surgery. At least I think that’s all they said. You’re the premed one here, not me,” he says sheepishly as she turns on her heel, sits on a nearby bench.

 “Scully?” he frowns, watching as she puts her head in her hands, rubs her temples.

 “Are you okay? I know you weren’t on the scene but, were you checked out? Do you need-”

 “I’m fine,” she says abruptly, not doing much to reassure him. 

She’s still wearing her blouse that’s stained with Carter’s blood and is doing this trembling, head bowed, lip biting thing that has him fighting the urge to sit beside her on the bench and hug her. Instead, opting to be a gentleman he goes to put his jacket around her shoulders. She dodges him though, jerks away from him before he has the chance.

 “I apologize. You just looked-”

 “He’s not a kid.”

 “What?”

 “Carter,” she snaps, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
“Douglas. Anthony. _Carter_. He’s not a kid. He’s my protege and the junior agent I specifically requested serve on my detail. He’s a college graduate, he’s trained with NCIS. He’s 22 years old and he was born in Topeka, Kansas. His parents are orthodontists. He’s the oldest of five.”

“Scully…”

“He graduated top of his class.” Swiping a stray tear from her cheek she continues, shaking her head. “He’s a better shot than I am.”

“I…I find that hard to believe,” Mulder says disbelievingly, earning a glare.

“I’m just saying you’re a damn good shot yourself.”

 “Well it did neither of us any good up against a car bomb, did it?” Scully scoffs. Getting to her feet she starts pacing and Mulder leans forward on the bench, wrings his hands as he watches her.

“I swear, Scully. I had no way of knowing that explosion was going to happen.”

 “Yeah, okay,” she scoffs, folding her arms over her chest.

 “What, you don’t believe me?”

 “Well I think it’s a safe bet someone who makes a point of ditching their security detail doesn’t give a damn about his life… or the lives of those around him.”

 His disbelief shifting to anger Mulder rises to his feet, moves to stand in front of her. He towers over her in terms of height but with the way she’s staring him down it doesn’t make a bit of difference.

 “Regardless of what you think of me, Agent Scully,” he mocks before lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, bending towards her as he does so. “I had no way of knowing what was going to happen this afternoon! If you think I’d put my friends or you or your protege at risk….I know I have enough issues to fill a goddamn book but one thing I haven’t got is a death wish!”

 “Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it!” Scully spits before stalking off down the hallway.

 …

 After she walks off, Mulder makes a mental note of the direction she’s heading in, sits like a lost puppy for a few moments, then decides there has to be something more productive he could be doing. Something that can hopefully ease his guilt.

Scully’s backstory on Carter running on loop in his mind, he walks over to the nurse’s station, gives the older woman standing there a friendly smile.

“Can I help you?”

“Well, you guys already have tonight,” he says with a grin, gesturing to his bandages.

“Fox Mulder. Room 202,” he introduces, extending his non injured hand to the nurse named Sheila.

“It’s a pleasure Mr. Mulder. Help yourself to some candy,” she offers as he nods, takes a Hershey kiss from the dish on the desk.

“As long as I’m over here though, I was wondering if there was a new update on the man brought in right before me. Doug Carter.”

 “You and everyone else,” Sheila mutters.

 “Excuse me?”

“Mr. Carter’s partner, a tiny redhead, she walked over and flashed her I.D and asked the same thing. I’m afraid you’re gonna get the same answer as she did though.”

“He’s still in surgery,” Mulder concludes, getting a nod. 

“The doctors should be finishing up with him soon, but I can’t tell you much more than that.”

“Well I’d like to do something for him. If it weren’t for him I’d be up in the O.R right now.”

“Blood donation is on the fourth floor.”

“I looked into that when I was being examined. We’re not the same type. I was actually wondering what his bill is projected to come out to.”

“I don’t doubt his insurance will cover most of it, I-”

Trailing off when she sees Mulder taking his checkbook from his jacket, Sheila frowns. Watches in surprise as he tears a check from it and slides it across the counter.

“When Mr. Carter’s bill gets totaled up, can you see that they fill in the amount there?”

“Mr. Mulder, this is certainly not expected of-”

 “I realize that, Sheila. But whatever the cost is I’ve got it covered. This man saved my life. This is the least I can do.”

 “If you insist.”

 “I do. And one more thing,” Mulder says, giving off a shy smile. 

“The redhead you mentioned, which way did she…”

Giving him a knowing smile in return, Sheila points Mulder in the direction of the chapel before turning back to her paperwork.   
  


 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We just realized we forgot a chapter! And this one is important! You guys are sweet for not asking about it! Enjoy! New chapters to come soon.

After being pointed in the direction of the chapel, Mulder thanks Sheila again before cutting down the hallway and reaching the wooden doors. Looking through the stained glass inlay he sees Scully sitting in the second pew from the front. The lit candles on the altar play off her hair and face, casting a glow that leaves Mulder tamping down what would be an extremely inappropriate reaction to have outside a place of worship. Once again he notices a familiar thumping in his chest that brings him back to meeting the woman in the bar. Mulder shakes his head to rid himself of the thought.

Pushing the door open he sees her perched on the edge of the pew. Her hands are neatly folded in her lap and her head is slightly bowed. 

If she heard him come in she’s not letting on, prompting him to clear his throat. 

“I’m off the clock, Mulder,” she sighs, looking towards the altar. “Where is the cop who was assigned to watch you?”

“Eating a donut in the lounge.”

At that she shoots him a look, prompting him to shrug. 

“What? All the rumors about law enforcement and baked goods are true.”

Rolling her eyes Scully resumes staring ahead. 

“Besides,” Mulder adds, sitting in the pew across from her. “This spot seems safe to me.”

“I read your file, Mulder,” Scully scoffs. “You haven’t been to church a day in your life.”

“Well I didn’t burst into flames when I walked in the door.”

He regrets the words as soon as the leave his lips and considers just standing up and walking out, especially when he sees the stricken look on her face. But he feels obligated to stay, obligated to tell her what he did.

“I paid his bill, Scully.”

“What?”

“Carter. I paid off his bill. Thought you should know in case your boss has questions.”

“He’s insured, Mulder.”

“I know, I just-”

“With all the guards, Artemis takes care of-”

“I thought it was appropriate given the situation.”

“The situation is he was covered! He didn’t need you to waltz in with your checkbook and play the hero!” Scully snaps, taking Mulder aback and her by extension.

“I…”

“I’m sorry,” she sighs, looking away again.

“It’s okay, you don’t-”

“It was a nice gesture, Mulder. It was just unneeded.”

“Maybe to you,” he mutters.

Awkward silence sets in and now it’s Scully’s turn to clear her throat and break it.

“If that was all you came in here to tell me, I’d like to be alone, I-”

“I’m sorry, Dana.”

Surprised hearing her first name she turns to face him in the pew. 

“Mulder…”

“It was my fault. What happened to Carter was my fault. I’m responsible here.”

“I…”

“He’s not a kid. You were right. If anyone has been the immature one in all of this it’s been me.”

He stands then, slowly walks up the aisle until reaching the altar. Chewing her lip Scully gets to her feet in turn, moves to stand next to him.

“You’re not the only one who was responsible, Mulder. This was my detail. I’m Carter’s superior. He shouldn’t have been left to sweep the car and shouldn’t have been the only one with eyes on you.”

Realizing he’s still staring blankly at the candles, likely hasn’t heard a word she’s said, Scully reaches over, rubs his shoulder.

“Mulder…”

“If he dies, Scully, it’s a waste. His life will have been wasted saving mine.”

“You don’t get to talk like that,” she says sharply, turning him to face her.

“Why not? It’s the truth.”

“The truth is he was doing his job, Mulder. Like it or not protecting you is doing our job. This outcome, what happened, it’s never what we want but it comes with the territory sometimes. Carter and I both knew that when we took on the detail.”

“If you’re trying to make me feel better-”

“I’m not,” she cuts off. “There’s no way to feel better after something like this. But if Carter dies it’s out of service to the client and the firm. It will be in the line of duty. Same as it would be for me if I was the one who’d swept-”

“You don’t get to talk like that,” Mulder growls stepping towards her, prompting her to take a step back. “Don’t talk to me like that. Please, Scully.”

“Why?” she asks, trying not to react to his now extremely close proximity.

“It’s reality, Mulder.”

He smiles then, lightly laughs before shaking his head. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just...reality hasn’t seemed very clear today.”

“Excuse me?”

“For some reason, I can’t shake the feeling that-” He cuts off and looks down at his feet.

“That what?”

“That reality is not what it appears with you.” 

She stares at him for a moment and when he looks up his face is closer to hers than she’d anticipated. 

“You’re speaking in riddles.” She says softly. 

His hand moves to her cheek and Scully fights the urge to lean into it and close her eyes. 

“I think I know you Scully…” 

Scully’s heart begins to hammer as she understands his meaning, he’s remembering her. 

Still she plays dumb, “I don’t know what you-” 

She doesn’t noticed quite how close he is until their lips brushed and he silences her. Reflexively she kisses him back and moves her lips against his. He tastes the same as he had a few days before minus the alcohol.

For all that is the same it also feels different because this time around they know each other. One of his strong arms wraps around her waist and she melts into him.

The spell only breaks when his hand moves from her face, tangles in her hair. 

Gasping as she pulls away she looks at him wide eyed. He opens his mouth to speak but she runs before she can hear a thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience!

“Fuck fuck fuck….” Mulder mumbles to himself as he paces back and forth in the tiny chapel. 

His hands run through his hair wildly and he feels the urge to punch the wall. 

“Goddamn it! What is wrong with me?” he shouts, kicking the air, “Fuck!”

Settling back into a pew he holds his head in his hands as it starts coming back. She was the mystery woman from the bar. She’d called herself Katherine that night.

Shaking his head he can’t believe he didn’t realize it before now. They’ve spent all this time together, she’s his damn hired shadow and he had no fucking clue. The kiss still burns on his lips and he touches them softly, hangs his head again.

Everything in him wants to jump to his feet and chase after her, but the memory of the horrified look on her face comes back to him. His stomach knots and he resigns himself to staying in the chapel.

Mulder spends a good five minutes alternating between pacing past the altar and sitting in the pew. He doesn’t realize he’s quietly cursing until an old woman comes in. Gives him the evil eye for his potty mouth.  
Ducking his head in apology he walks out quickly, not entirely knowing where he’s going.

He wanders for a moment, well aware that he should have a guard with him and past the point of caring. After a while he finds the nurse’s station, asks the floor nurse about Carter.

She smiles at him, informs him that Carter was just brought up from the O.R and is recovering. As soon as Mulder get’s the room number he takes long strides down the maze of halls until finding the right room.  
He gets a foot in the door before realizing Scully is in the room, too. Luckily she hasn’t picked up on his presence yet, continues speaking to the unconscious Carter who is hooked up to monitors and machines.

“-it was a mistake. What was I thinking? Sleeping with a stranger.”

She takes hold of Carter’s right hand then, holds it between her own.

“It was stupid. Not telling you was even more stupid. I should’ve begged off right away but I couldn’t, and now here you are.”

Hearing an intake of breath that sounds suspiciously like a sob he leaves the room silently. Leans into the wall next to the room in defeat. Replaying her words and actions in his head he remembers the look on her face when they’d kissed, her giving him a fake name, how quickly she’d left the morning after. It all adds up, and her fury with him for calling the kid agent a kid solidifies his theory even more. She’s seeing him. Carter always did look at her like she hung the damn moon. Seeing the way Scully’s staring at him now, it makes sense.

Moving off the wall Mulder goes back to the cop who is supposed to be watching him. The officer hasn’t moved from his spot, and also hasn’t noticed his absence. He figures it’s just as well and he sits to wait.

_____________________________________________________

When reality hits it hits Scully like a bolt of lightning. She runs before Mulder can say a word. Hides in the ladies room for a few minutes before banging her head against the tile wall.  
This whole mess was her fault. If she’d told Skinner about her connection to Mulder right away she would have been reassigned. Mulder wouldn’t have been given a distracted agent. The client wouldn’t have barely escaped a car bomb and Carter wouldn’t be in an operating room.

It dawns on her to check and see if he’s out of surgery yet. Heading to the nurse’s station the woman gives her the number of his recovery room. Once reaching it Scully pushes the door open quietly, moves a chair next to his bed.

The doctor and nurse both told her that he’s out of the woods, but lying in the hospital bed the large man looks so young. Scully wonders about his family and feels the full weight of responsibility. She’d let her feelings distract her and lead to this nightmare.

“Hi Carter. I’m so sorry about this. I know what you’d say: that it’s part of the job, we know the risks. But when it comes down to it I should be the one in that bed. I’m your partner. I should’ve had your back.”

Shaking her head she reaches for his hand, careful not to disrupt the I.V.

“I don’t know why I’m even saying it. It won’t change anything but….I slept with the client before the job. I slept with Mulder. I didn’t know he’d be our detail, It was just a one night stand! But when I found out, I didn’t say anything to Skinner or anyone. I’ve been distracted. Your being here is proof. If I hadn’t been so wrapped up in my own damn personal life maybe I would have found the bomb, I…I don’t know.”

Trailing off she bites her lip before speaking again.

“I just know it was a mistake. What was I thinking? Sleeping with a stranger? It was stupid. Not telling you was even more stupid. I should’ve begged off right away but I couldn’t and now here you are…” 

Letting out a heavy sigh, then hearing the squeak of a shoe, Scully turns around to see Mulder’s retreating figure and shakes her head in dismay.

__________________________________

“I’m so sorry.”

Head bowed, her face lowered, after telling Skinner about her encounter with Mulder before the assignment, Scully tries to brace herself for her boss’ reaction. Walter Skinner is a good man and a good boss but surely this will be too much even for him.

Glancing up after a beat she realizes his face is reddened but not out of anger. If anything he looks awkward, just plain uncomfortable.

“I agree that you should have been upfront about this sooner. But if I’m being honest, your account in all of this, going by everything you’ve told me and everything you’ve written up in the incident report, by Artemis’ standards you’ve done everything right, Dana.”

Her turn to go red in the face, Scully frowns at him, completely mystified. 

“I know that Carter is younger and has limited field experience but he’s a trained agent. Just because he’s green doesn’t mean you need to watch his every step. The bomb was well hidden and detonated early. There was little, if anything, that you or Carter could’ve done to prevent it.”

“But sir, if I hadn’t been distracted-”

“Dana, I’ve watched you in simulations that had you work through dozens of distracting scenarios. Ones that could affect anyone personally and have made grown men cry. I’ve seen how you handle your emotions in the field.”

“I’m not a robot, sir,” Scully interjects.

“No, but you handled the incident by the book. The client comes first. You were attending to a group that interfered with your supervision of your client. Then after the explosion you came to the client’s aid. It’s exactly what Agent Carter would’ve done if the roles had been reversed.”

“I still don’t see how my knowing the identity of the client and still accepting the detail is acceptable behavior.”

“It’s not acceptable. But it’s not grounds for dismissal. Not even grounds for a reprimand.”

“Sir!’”

Skinner cuts her off, “You are temporarily relieved of your assignment so we have time to sort this out. Consider it a temporary suspension. Once it’s lifted and the dust clears, I may even decide to put you back on the same watch.”

Looking stricken, Scully stares at him gape mouthed.

“I don’t understand. I shouldn’t be on this case!”

Skinner’s mouth draws into a straight line and for the first time he appears frustrated with her.

“As far as I’m concerned you should be, and as your boss I’d prefer that you not question my decision,” Skinner says firmly. Still met with a skeptical look he sighs, leans forward slightly from behind the desk.

“Agent Scully, the Mulder detail is the most important one we’ve got, and you’re the best guard on our staff. We need you on this. I understand your concerns, but what happened out there could’ve happened to any of us. Personal history in play or not, you were the professional out there that we needed you to be. As far as I can tell, your quick work in the aftermath protected Mulder and saved your protege’s life,” he says honestly, earning a halfhearted shrug.

“Just go easy on yourself, okay? I know you think you’re to blame in this, but sometimes things just happen.”

Scully nods, unconvinced.

“I’m going to go check on Carter and then I’ve got some work to do. Moreno is going to take over watching Mr. Mulder until I decide what to do. Get some rest Dana.”

Scully skulked out of the office wondering what in the world she would do now.


	18. Chapter 17

The phone rings in the home of Daniel Waterston and is answered after two rings.   
“This is Daniel.”

“Hello Daniel.” Comes the eerily familiar voice from the other line. 

 

“S-spender? I haven't heard from you in some time. How are you?” Daniel asks nervously. Worriedly he looks out the window for any sign of him being watched. 

 

“I don’t have time for pleasantries, Daniel. I believe you know why I’m calling.” 

 

“Oh- uh- yes I know you couldn’t have been pleased to see that I wasn’t covering the Mulder case but that was out of my control…” 

 

“According to my sources, you were forced to resign because you couldn’t keep your employee in line.” 

 

“I couldn’t have them telling my wife, sir. I’m already in enough trouble as it is.” 

 

“Oh, you are in more trouble than you imagine. However, two jobs have surfaced that I'm certain even you can handle.”

 

“I need to lay low right now…” 

 

“Shut up and listen to me!” 

Daniel hears the old man take a puff from his cigarette before continuing, “Because of your fuck up that Scully woman is on this case and I think she’s going to be trouble.” 

 

Daniel huffed a laugh, “She’s easily controlled.” 

 

“Apparently not as easily controlled as you thought. We need to get rid of her.” 

 

“I can’t have her killed! There’s already too much heat on me because of her!” 

 

“No, there are better ways to deal with this. Fox is becoming infatuated with her. A source of mine has also confirmed that they slept together.”

 

Daniel began to argue but Spender cut him off. 

 

“Just listen! Teena Mulder is already not a fan of Ms. Scully. All she needs is a push in the right direction and I think you are just the person to do that. Plant some doubts about Ms. Scully’s intentions. I’m sure you can think of something.” 

 

Hearing the mysterious man on the other line take another drag he doesn’t respond. 

 

“Also I believe that the agent in the hospital- Carter is it?- saw the bomb. My associates have gone over the footage and it looks as if he got a look at the device. We will need to keep him quiet. I was thinking that you could generously provide him with a quiet peaceful place where he can undergo his costly physical therapy, paid for out of your pocket of course.” 

 

Daniel huffs, “Carter is not the curious type, and anyways he took quite a blow to the head. I doubt he’ll be telling tales any time soon.” 

 

“Did I ask for your opinion?” The smoking man asks icily. 

 

Daniel sighs, “I have a beach house where we could hide him for a while. It’s in North Carolina and out of the way.” 

 

“That sounds like a perfect place for his recuperation.” 

...

The days go by slowly as Mulder waits for Scully to make a reappearance. It’s been a week since he was assigned new, temporary guards, but as competent as Agents Moreno and Pratt are they are the only person Mulder wants tailing him is a tiny redhead. 

Since the kiss in the chapel he’s been haunted, closing his eyes every night only to see her in his dreams. Sometimes she’s back next to him on that swing, her hair being blown back in the salty breeze. Other times her naked body is moving against his. Either way when he wakes up it’s the same. He’s alone and cursing himself for caring so much. 

He asks around, tries to get information on if Scully left Artemis, how long her leave will last, and gets an apologetic phone call from Walter Skinner promising that the status quo will be restored soon. His father gets a call as well, leading Bill to raise hell at Artemis and insist that Scully be immediately restored to the detail. 

As a result, Mulder can’t help feeling like hell. Blaming himself for Scully disappearing, he feels a mix of self pity and rage he hasn’t felt since he was twelve. That rage doesn’t subside when Skinner personally takes over as head of his detail in order to appease Bill. 

When he learns two days into the changing of the guard that Carter regained consciousness, Mulder manages to talk Pratt and Moreno into letting him see the junior agent in the hospital. Despite his jealousy, despite his guilt, he visits Carter once a day. Hoping against hope Scully will stop by during visiting hours too. He mentions nothing about Scully but can’t help the stab of jealousy he feels whenever he walks into the room and is reminded of her sitting by Carter’s bedside full of guilt and apology.

 

He isn’t told about Carter being moved until he arrives at the hospital one day to find him gone. The nurses know nothing about where he went and when asked Skinner admits that he doesn’t know either. 

 

Skinner spends his days guarding Mulder with his agents but remains tight lipped about when   
He didn’t know that Scully was living a similar hell. She found her thoughts going to Mulder far too often and had decided to park herself outside his building where she could keep an eye on him from afar. Her guilt and embarrassment kept her from going back to see Carter. Instead she sent some flowers and a card saying she was sorry. 

A week later Skinner finally tells Scully he expects her back in her position as Mulder’s guard in two days. Monica sits in Scully’s kitchen trying to convince her friend not to be rash. 

“I screwed it all up, Mon.” Scully says putting her head in her hands. Next to her, her coffee sits cold and nearly untouched.   
Monica places her hand on her friend's arm, “You didn’t screw anything up… Dana I feel like you need to face the fact that you seem to have feelings for this guy.”

 

Scully scoffs unconvincingly, “I have more sense than that! I’ve barely known him a month.”

She pauses for a second under Monica’s skeptical eye. Okay, fine. Maybe a little bit… But that’s natural! We slept together!”

“I think it’s more than that.”   
Leaning back Scully refuses to dignify it with a response.   
Monica sighs, “Dana, love is not something you can help. It just arrives and then you have to deal with it. And most of the time it arrives at the most inconvenient times! But this could be really good for you. I can tell you like him and how long has it been since that’s happened?”

“Who said anything about love?!” Scully asks alarmed. After Monica said the word ‘love’ she heard nothing else.  
Sighing again she responds, “I’m not saying you’re in love right now but I can see the signs and it’s leading there if you let it.” 

 

“I have no interest in love or a relationship. I’ve told you and my mother this on multiple occasions but it just falls on deaf ears.”

 

“We all just want you to be happy.”   
“I am happy!” She say in a slight shout then wavering a bit, “Or I was happy…”

“Is this still about Daniel?” Monica’s face creases with concern. 

 

“No. Yes. I don’t know. That whole incident was awful and confusing. It’s made me question my judgement as of late… I looked up to him so much…”

She trails off but Monica understands what her friend is saying. If Daniel had been more subtle and suave in his wooing he might have succeeded. 

 

“Your judgement is fine. He came at you and you knew it was wrong. Period. End of story. Don’t let the actions of some jack-ass ruin the possibility for an actual relationship or, even worse, ruin your career.” 

 

Scully hangs her head and grabs for her coffee and takes a sip before realizing it’s gone cold. 

 

She makes a sound of discontent and looks up, “I don’t want a relationship. But you’re right that this shouldn’t ruin my career. I’ve worked too damn hard to let a couple of men wreck it all.”

 

“I have good news for you Mr. Mulder,” Skinner begins right after greeting Mulder.

“Ms. Scully will be back on your case in two days.” 

 

Mulder’s face is a mask of disinterest but inside he is burning up with excitement, guilt, irritation, but most of all confusion. 

“Glad she has recovered.” Mulder says with a bit of a tone. 

 

Skinner resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fox Mulder has not been his easiest assignment. 

 

“Yes, well, I just wanted to let you know. I’ll be checking the perimeter now.” 

 

Skinner gets up leaving Mulder lost in his own thoughts. He’s not sure how he’ll act around Scully when she returns. Part of him wants to beg her to reconsider, leave Carter, and give him a chance but the other part wants to ice her out. 

What actually happens when he sees her two days later is he falls into a dumb silence that she interprets as resentment.   
Scully nods at him politely as she enters his apartment to do her morning check. Having her walking around in his space, room to room puts him on edge.   
He wonders if she is picturing the way they stumbled into his apartment grabbing at each other like he does now every time he enters his place. Or if when she looks into his bedroom she’s remembering the feeling of his skin and how much they wanted each other that night. 

 

Based on her neutral expression Mulder guesses no. He’s wrong, of course, Scully had struggled to be in his apartment without recalling their passionate love making since day one. Both of them are very good at playing it straight though and give nothing away. 

 

“Well everything seems to check out. I’ll do an inspection outside and then I’ll be seated by the door if you need anything,” she says, refusing to look him in the eyes. 

 

Mistaking her discomfort for indifference Mulder crosses his arms and dismisses her with a wave of his hand. 

 

When she is out of the room he rubs his hands down his face in frustration and wonders how he’ll survive the rest of the day knowing she’s in his apartment. 

The hours tick by until around lunch the Lone Gunmen show up to continue their investigation into who is trying to kill him. They are checked twice and are forced to give their ID’s before entering so by the time they make their way into Mulder’s apartment they are well and truly pissed off. 

 

Scully opens the door for them, greeting them with an open glare. 

 

Mulder expects them to respond meekly but instead they seem to stare her down until she slams the door behind them and goes back to working on her laptop at his kitchen table. 

The three mismatched men quickly make their way to Mulder and it’s clear right away that they have new information. 

 

They set their things up with one of them always keeping an eye on Scully who, in turn, is watching them as well. 

 

Finally they crouch around him secretively. 

“We’ve got some bad news for you Mulder.” Langley starts ominously. 

Mulder sighs, “Can we stop with the dramatics please?” 

 

“The security company that’s guarding you, Artemis, has connections with Roush. Deep connections.” Byers whispers to him as all three of them check over their shoulders. 

 

They sit in silence and watch Mulder’s face which, as usual, gives away nothing.   
Could Scully be a spy for the people who were trying to kill him? It would fit. She meets him, seduces him, lulls him into a sense of false security. The data is set out for him by the gunmen and the evidence is clear but Mulder doesn’t believe it. He just can’t explain why he knows it’s not true. 

 

He glances up at Scully to see her serious, beautiful face observing them. 

 

“She’s not involved.” Mulder says obstinately. 

The Gunmen look at each other awkwardly. 

 

“Mulder, we know you’ve grown,” Byers pauses as he searches for words, “attached to her. But you need to use your head here.” 

 

“I am using my head. She’s not involved.” He responds with zero doubt.

 

“Your big head or your little one?” Frohike asks without humor.

 

Mulder gives him a look.

 

“Whatever this is it’s beyond her pay grade. That’s just not who she is.” Mulder insists in a whisper. 

 

“You don’t really know her, Mulder! And isn’t it quite convenient that she happens to meet and sleep with you the day before she starts as you’re bodyguard. I mean what are the odds?” Langley insists. 

 

Mulder looks up and catches Scully’s eye from across the room. It doesn’t look like she’s heard any of the conversation but for a moment there is something in her eyes that draws Mulder in. He can tell she’s thinking about their night together and their kiss in the chapel. The look is gone as quickly as it appeared and is replaced by one of suspicion. 

 

Mulder swallows, “No. She’s got nothing to do with this.” 

 

All three Gunmen sigh. 

 

“Guys, I’m positive. She might even be able to help us.” Mulder continues. 

 

“You realize she could have planted that bomb right? And set it off right there. I mean when else was there time to put it on the car? It makes more sense that she did it!” Frohike says ignoring Mulder. 

 

For a moment Mulder pauses but finally shakes his head.   
“This discussion is over.” 

 

The Gunmen all share a look but let it go.   
“Do you know why they are doing this? Why they would want me dead?” Mulder finally continues.

 

“Well you know how we were doing a little digging into Roush’s finances a few months ago? We think they must have found out. We’re not sure they want to kill you as much as scare you and send a message.” Byers answers.

“But they haven’t sent any actual threats.” Mulder says mostly to himself, “How did you discover the connection between Roush and Artemis?” 

Langley looks around before pulling out a stack of papers and showing them to Mulder. 

 

“Phone records of calls between your smoking friend and Daniel Waterston, the CEO of Artemis. Or at least he was the CEO until just before you were assigned your bodyguard. According to the company he is taking a ‘leave of absence’ but it seems like a permanent leave. No one is talking about why he had to leave but it all seemed very sudden.”

 

Mulder held the paper that held a company wide memo that had been sent to all Artemis employees about Mr. Waterston’s leaving. The memo had been sent the day after he’d first met Scully as Katherine. 

 

He remembered her complaining about work that night and his gut clenched a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

Even unsure of how he should approach Teena Mulder, Daniel knew what he was going to tell her. After learning from Spender that Dana had slept with Fox Mulder, he’d felt frustrated and jealous. Idly curious if Teena knew that her son was sleeping with his bodyguard.

Knocking on the door, turning on the charm, he straightens his back when a middle aged woman answers. Tall, her grey hair pulled up in a bun she looks him over before speaking.

“Yes?”   
  
“Hello, ma’am. My name is Daniel Waterston,” he greets. Extending his hand for her to shake; Teena stares for a moment before returning the favor.

  
“Is that name supposed to mean something to me?” she asks.  
  
“Well, I’m the CEO of Artemis, the company currently guarding your son, and I have some information about the woman in charge of his security. Information you might find interesting.”  
  
Upon hearing he’s here to discuss Fox, Teena looks around before leading Daniel inside.

“Would you like something to eat or drink?” she asks, more out of habit than anything else as she walks with him into the living room.

“I’m fine. Thank you,” Daniel says, taking a seat on the sofa as Teena perches in the arm chair across the way.

“Fine then. You were here to discuss my son. His detail.”

“I’ll just jump right in, ma’am. Before Dana Scully was assigned to your son, I was forced to take a ‘leave of absence’ from Artemis. I say forced because Ms. Scully was spreading lies about me around the company.”

Not giving anything away with her face, Teena gestures for him to go on.

“You see, I had assigned your son’s case to another guard. Ms. Scully was not happy about it. She went to Walter Skinner, my number two, and told him that I had sexually harassed her.”  
  
Arching a brow, Teena narrows her eyes.  
  
“What Ms. Scully failed to mention is that she and I had been… involved. A few years ago when she was in training, we had an affair which I decided to end for the sake of my family,”

Daniel says, letting out  a martyred sigh.  
  
“It was a foolish mistake on my part. It became clear not long in that Dana never got over me. She was asking for a life I could no longer give her.”

Met with a frown, pursed lips, Daniel chews on his nervously as he waits for Teena to speak.  
  
“This is all very interesting, Mr. Waterston. But my husband is convinced Ms. Scully is the best person to protect our son. Her having an affair with a married man will not change his mind.”  
  
“But you have your doubts?”  
  
Teena sighs, “Since the day I was introduced to Ms. Scully, I’ve had doubts. I’ve never been convinced such a small, petite woman could offer any protection to Fox. I know, that seems judgmental, but-”  
  
“No, Ms. Mulder. You’re right to have your doubts,” Daniel says, leaning forward in his seat.

“I have some more concerning news about Ms. Scully. Given the importance of this case to the firm, I’ve been keeping tabs, on my own time. I’m sorry to tell you Ms. Scully has become involved with your son now as well. It seems her interest is purely political. She views the detail as a stepping stone.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Teena seethes as Daniel suppresses his urge to smile.   
  
“The night before she started on the case, Ms. Scully was seen seducing your son at a bar. We have witnesses confirming the two of them went back to his apartment. Now, I don’t believe Mr. Skinner knows about any of this. Dana puts on a very convincing face, but I know better. I wish I could say this kind of behavior from her surprised me, but-”  
  
Before he can finish his sentence, Teena makes her way to the kitchen to make a call. Smiling now, Daniel sits back on the couch in relief.  
  
* * *

“Damn it, Mulder! What did we learn from your last trip out alone?” Scully asks, her voice full of irritation.

“That’s why I asked first!” Mulder yells.  
  
“No! You began to sneak out and when I found you, you asked! Those are two very different things!”

Hands planted on her hips, Scully stands in front of the elevator. Effectively blocking Mulder’s path to freedom.  
  
Their argument is cut short when the elevator doors open to reveal a tired looking Skinner.   
  
Squinting at both of them, he immediately knows Mulder was trying to ditch his detail.

“Look Mulder, I suggest you go back to your apartment. There’s no way you’ll be getting out of this building tonight without an escort.”   
  
Mulder, who had only been trying to get a rise out of Scully, rolls his eyes before limping back to his apartment.

“Dana…” Skinner begins when the door closes.

“I’ve just been told something, alarming. I need to know if it’s true.”   
  
“Sir, I don’t. Does this involve Mulder, or-“

“No, this isn’t about Mulder. Well, not directly at least. It’s about Daniel.”   
  
Looking at Scully’s face, Skinner notices her blush but sees no other evidence of guilt.

“Is it true that you were involved with him before?” he asks, not a fan of mincing words.   
  
Taken aback, Scully lowers her eyes, folds her arms over her chest as she shakes her head.

She and Daniel had slept together about five years ago. He was charming and intelligent. She was young and swept up, foolish enough to overlook his wedding ring.   
  
Since she was a teenager she’d had a rebellious streak in her, and sleeping with her superior was a way of acting out. So deliciously against the rules.

She’d come back to her senses a few days later after seeing Daniel’s wife in his office, and vowed to him and herself there was never to be a repeat of that night.

Arms still crossed she lets out a sigh, chews her lip before looking Skinner in the eye.

“When I was in training, Daniel and I were together. It only happened once before I told him it could never happen again. And it hasn’t happened again.”

“Damn it, Dana. Why didn’t you tell me this before now?!” Skinner asks, his tone harsher with her than it’s ever been.

A lump starts to form at the back of her throat but she doesn’t look away.

“It happened years ago. That night —the night Daniel assigned me to this case —  I told him no. I wasn’t interested, I made it clear, but he kept going. He crossed the line,” Scully says firmly.

“I realize why I should have told you. But at the time it hadn’t seemed relevant.”

And it hadn’t seemed relevant to her. A day later she was too sucked into Mulder’s orbit to give her past with Daniel a second thought.

Running his hands over his face Skinner paces a bit in the hallway.   
  
“Well, somehow Teena Mulder found out about all of it. She found out why Daniel left, she found out about your involvement  with him.”

“I realize how unprofessional that must look,” Scully says solemnly.

“Yeah well that’s not the half of it. She knows that you slept with Mulder,” Skinner spits out as Scully goes sheet white.

“I…how did-“

“She’s calling for your immediate suspension.”

Shaking her head, Scully swallows hard.

“How… how could she have found all of that out?”   
  
“I don’t know. She refused to tell me,” Skinner says solemnly.

“But I’m going to look into this. Whoever leaked this information couldn’t have done so with good motives. While you’re on suspension, I’m going to try to clear all of this up.”  
  
Her face burning, Scully tries to hold back the tears prickling behind her eyes. It had been days since she’d gotten a good night’s sleep and coupled with this news, her raw emotions were starting to catch up to her now.

“I understand, sir,” she says with a nod.

Needing to leave before she starts sobbing, Scully moves to go to the apartment where her things were being stored but Skinner stops her.  
  
“Agent Scully,” he says solemnly.

“I’m frustrated right now but not just with you. Frankly, this situation is a goddamn mess, but I know you and I know Daniel.”

Meeting his gaze curiously, Scully frowns as he lets out a heavy sigh, steps closer.

“Just between the two of us, I’m concerned that he-“

“What?”

“I’m concerned that Daniel may be the leak.”

“Sir…”

“I’m going to find out what is going on and get to the bottom of this. And I promise, I’ll do all that I can to get you back to work soon.”

Blinking back tears, Scully nods, manages a small smile.

“Thank you, Walter. I don’t-“

“Don’t thank me yet. Just, keep your head down.”   
  
Nodding, Scully lets out a sigh, goes to retrieve her things.

***

“This woman is a tramp, Fox! She is only using you to get ahead. I’m worried about you! I just want what’s best!”

Listening to his mother’s excuses over the phone, Mulder shakes his head. He hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to Scully and that fact bothered him more than this conversation.

“Mom, you’re acting like I’m some kind of helpless kid in all of this. Scully is not using me. We slept together. It didn’t mean anything,” he sighs, wondering if saying it aloud will help him believe it.

“Well does it mean anything that that tart seduced her CEO and got him fired! I don’t want you falling into one of her traps! Women are trickier than you think, Fox.”

”Trust me, I know. I’ve had plenty of slippery girlfriends. I’m just saying Scully’s not that kind of person. We don’t always get along but she’s straight forward. What you see is what you get. You’re acting like she has some kind of hidden agenda and I’m telling you it’s not true.”

“Fox, she found you before she even started guarding you. Do you think that was just a coincidence?” His mother’s voice dripping with venom, Mulder shakes his head.

“I’m through talking about this with you. I can handle myself, Mom.”

“But-”

“You can rest easy tonight knowing Scully was suspended. In case you didn’t already know,” Mulder snaps, hanging up the phone before she can get another word in.

Rubbing his face he lets out a heavy sigh. It’s only been two days and he’s missing Scully in a way he wouldn’t have thought possible when she was first assigned to him.

The news of her sleeping with her boss should’ve been enough for him to distance himself, but of anything he was more shaken up and consumed by it. Consumed by her.

Staring at his phone he makes the impulsive decision to call her.

“Scully,” she answers. Her voice sounds soft, flat and he clears his throat, struggles with what to say to her.

“Hello?”

“It’s Mulder,” he pipes up. It becomes her turn to pause now.

“Scully?”

“You shouldn’t be calling me, Mulder.”

“Why not?”

“I could get into more trouble.”

Not wanting that, but knowing he needed to speak to her and not over the phone he leans forward in his chair, lowers his voice.

“That’s the last thing I want, but I need to talk to you.”   
  
“You are talking to me,” she says, clearly annoyed.

“In person,” he clarifies. “I need to see you. Face to face.”

“Mulder, that’s even worse,” Scully sighs. “I…I can’t see you right now. I shouldn’t even be talking to you.”   
  
“Why? Worried your boyfriend will find out?” Mulder asks snidely, thinking of Carter. It takes hearing the words though for him to immediately regret saying them.

“What? What are you talking about Mulder?”   
  
“Never mind,” he sighs. “Look, when can we meet?”

“Mulder, they are listening to this phone call!” Scully hisses, exasperated.  “I don’t know what kind of clandestine plans you think we can make here.”  
  
“Fine, they don’t have to be clandestine. We’ll be out in the open, grabbing lunch or something.”

“Mulder…”

“C’mon, Scully. We’ll be in public. My guards can sit a few tables over though so we can talk privately.”

Met with quiet on the other line he lets out a sigh.

“I wouldn’t be asking if this wasn’t so damn important. Please.”

“Alright. Fine. Where?”

“The pizza place by the park. The one with the outdoor seating. Meet me at the time you’d send Carter out to to get us sandwiches.”

“Okay. I…I’ll see you then,” Scully says. Reaching for a stack of post it notes, she scribbles 12:30 out on the pad. Sticks the note to her computer monitor.

“Goodbye, Mulder.”

“I’ll see you, Scully.”

***

“Hey,” Mulder says awkwardly as Scully sits across from him.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
They sit in silence for a few minutes, avoiding eye contact, until finally she looks at him impatiently.   
  
“What do you want, Mulder?” she asks with a harshness that is missing from her eyes.

Mulder takes in a deep breath. He’s had some time to think about what to say to her but despite that he’s coming up blank. At this point he’s not even sure what he wants from her. Questions and thoughts swirl around in his head as he looks at her beautiful, exasperated, face.

“Were you sent to spy on me?” he blurts out.

Scully’s eyes widen and she fights the urge to laugh.

“Spy on you? For who? The smoking man? Your father?” There’s a humor in her voice that only serves to irritate him.

“You haven’t said no.”

“No, alright. No. I was not sent to spy on you,” Scully says, holding her hands up in surrender but still looking amused.

Seeing his put out expression she goes solemn, softens.

“Why are you asking me this?”

“The Gunmen said-”

“The Gunmen? You’re asking me if I’m a spy because those three think I might be?”

The humor is back in her voice but now it’s tinged with irritation.

“Well it’s all pretty convenient isn’t it, Scully? We meet at a bar the night before you’re assigned, then we fuck.” Mulder sees her flinch at his words but keeps going, “Then you show up right after my car crash. Even to the untrained eye, it sure looks like you had another purpose in all this. Not to mention the fact that you got your boss fired-”

“Excuse me?” Scully asks, her voice low as she shoots him an icy glare.

“Your boss. Waterston. He went to see my mother and told her that the two of you were involved. Apparently after he broke it off you got him fired.”

Fuming now, Scully grips the table as if trying to control herself. Taking a breath she lowers her voice.

“Let’s get one thing clear here. My involvement with Daniel was one night. He was assigned to train me, I took an interest in him, and then I found out that he was married. I broke it off, then and there, and avoided him as best I could considering he was my boss.

Then, the night you and I met, he asked me up to his office and assigned me to the detail. After that he tried to seduce me. He fixed us drinks, then he expected me to express my gratitude by fucking him,” she spits, putting the same cold emphasis on the word Mulder had moments before, causing him to flinch.

“I said no but he didn’t care. He didn’t listen when I refused, just took it as an invite to shove his hand up my skirt. So I shoved him off of me. I went to Skinner immediately after and got him suspended.”

Angered and shaken having to rehash everything, Scully takes a sip of her water, avoids the guilt-stricken look on Mulder’s face.

“Scully, I-”

“It’s good to know you think so highly of me.”

Setting down her glass she goes to stand up.  
  
“Scully, wait-”

“Why? I’m just wasting time you could spend finding a guard who won’t fuel your paranoia.”

“Scully-”

“Or your mother’s. Hopefully she won’t need so many happy pills now that the short redheaded slut is done spying on her son.”

Struck dumb at her words, when she gets to her feet Mulder reaches out. Their hands touch and he looks up, sees her eyes shining and stormed over.

“Scully….I-”

“Good luck Mr. Mulder,” she says softly, walking off before he can say another word.

 


	20. Chapter 19

Scully drives the rented convertible, a rare indulgence, grinning at the feel of the wind in her hair and the promise of a week in solitude. Skinner asked her to get out of the city for a while, giving her keys to one of the company owned beach houses. Initially, she’d been irritated, questioning his motives, but after talking to Mulder she realized getting away for awhile was just what she needed.

Even now her cheeks burn remembering him bringing up Daniel. She’s replayed their conversation a hundred times in her head and each time she feels more and more unsettled. She can admit his concerns were valid, but having her past thrown in her face in a public setting had been humiliating, and his tone and attitude towards her had stung. She felt angry, raw, and knew that any chance they had at a relationship, even as friends was gone. She hadn’t even realized she wanted that until seeing him again. He’d been waiting for her at that restaurant looking so casually handsome, but his words and behavior had been enough to drive her away.

At night, visions of him still come to her that are difficult to drive away. She finds herself, guiltily, picturing his hands in place of hers when trying to relieve tension at the end of the day. The images come to her unbidden, make her come in minutes. Afterwards, she always feels empty, knowing his hands won’t touch her like that again.

Shaking her head, hoping to rid herself of all thoughts of him, she sighs. Turns up the radio. Moping is not going to change anything, and the last thing she wants to spend her vacation doing is wallowing. She thinks about going to a bar and picking up some hot random somebody for a one night stand, but the thought makes her feel queasy. Even still. She’d woken up feeling off and the fresh air hadn’t been enough to settle her stomach.

Reaching over to the passenger seat she rifles through her purse with one hand, tears open her roll of emergency Tums. Once they kick in and she gets closer, the road starting to neighbor the ocean, each whiff of sea air settles her down and makes her smile.

The beach house is a larger blue cottage, situated just a few yards from the water. She pulls into the driveway and sees not much had changed since her last visit.

Her first time here had been a work retreat. Volleyball games on the beach and surf and turf for dinner, all to act as bonding time once her class of recruits had finished training. When Daniel whisked her here for a weekend away a few months later, she hadn’t objected and hoped she could make some new memories. Little did she know that now they left her feeling queasy again.  
Letting herself in with the key she drops her bags off in the guest bedroom, refusing to set foot in the master suite ever again. Opening her suitcase up on the bed, she glances out the window at the almost identical yellow cottage right next door and the van parked in the driveway. Carter’s nurse’s vehicle, if she had to guess.

Skinner had told her that her protege was recuperating in the main house. He had constant in-home care, and his mother had even come down for a week’s stay not too long ago. She knew she should stop in and see him. She owed him that much, but right now she was just too tired.

Exploring the rest of the house she sees it has been well kept since her last visit, though a little dusty. Seeing the small specks scattered and dancing in the light beams, she opens the windows to let out the stale air before she starts to unpack.

Once settled in for the night with a glass of wine, a good book and a fire in the fireplace, Scully falls asleep to the sound of waves. Promising herself she’ll visit Carter tomorrow.  
Come tomorrow, however, she finds herself bent over the toilet. At the crack of dawn, she’d woken up the same way she had for the past four days. Feeling panic set in, she quickly gets up off the floor. Grabs her day planner from the desk in the spare room.

“Oh no…no,” she breathes, running her finger over the small dots she uses to mark her cycle.

“Son of a….fuck!”

Throwing her planner across the room, she sits on the edge of the bed. Closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down. They used a condom, she reminds herself. That part of the night she remembers clearly. Then she starts remembering all the reasons condoms can fail and feels herself spiraling all over again.

“Stop it, Dana. Damn it,” she scolds herself, knowing her stomach can’t take much more stress.

“It could mean anything. You can be late because of stress. You could be nauseous from food poisoning. It…it could be anything,” she says, hoping if she says it aloud she’ll start believing it.  
When her hands stop shaking she gets dressed, gathers her things and drives into town to the store.

An hour later she is perched on the bathroom counter, looking down at three positive tests in her hands. Tossing them in the nearby trash can with a yell, she proceeds to cry her eyes out.

***

Standing in the parking garage, waiting by his former boss’ car, Skinner checks his watch impatiently, then looks up and glares hearing footsteps.

“What the-”

“Waterston!” he booms. At Daniel’s flinch, he fights the urge to smile.

“Oh, Walter. I thought you were someone else.”

“Who the hell did you think I was?” he scoffs.

Seeing Daniel’s lack of poker face, he clenches his jaw, knowing his suspicions about the man are at least partially true.

“Have you paid a visit to Teena Mulder by any chance?” he asks.

Swallowing hard, Daniel adjusts his tie.

“Teena Mulder? As in Mulder from the detail, Mulder?”

“Let me ask the questions here, alright? Have you met with Mrs. Mulder or not?”

“No, Walter. I haven’t,” Daniel snaps. “What reason would I have to go all the way to an estate that far from the city?”

“I don’t know, but you must’ve had one at some point. I’ve got an agent stationed outside her home who saw you speaking with her last week.”

Knowing his fib pays off at the fearful look on Daniel’s face, Skinner shakes his head.

“For Christ’s sake, Daniel.”

“At least let me explain myself,” the older man asks, getting a nod to continue.

“I kept quiet about the visit because I knew I’d get questions and a look like that from you. But she needed to know the truth about Dana. A truth that I assume you now know, considering you’ve taken the trouble to meet me like this.”

“Just because I found out the truth doesn’t mean I didn’t deserve your version of it. We’ve worked at Artemis together for how long, Daniel?” Skinner spits, as Daniel shakes his head in a condescending way.

“Long enough for me to know you’re a sucker for a pretty face.”

“Excuse me?” he bristles.

“You’re putty in the hands of Dana Scully, Walter. It’s not your fault. I know exactly how persuasive she can be. Add to that her looks. She’s had you wrapped around her finger since the day we recruited her.”

“Well, at least I had no problem keeping it in my goddamn pants. And you know why? Because unlike you I respect Dana. I just wish she hadn’t found out about you so late in the game.”

“Found out what about me?”

“Besides the fact that you’re a piece of shit who forces himself on women, you haven’t given a damn about Artemis for years.”

“I was perfectly content to keep my position until that slut got me suspended,” Daniel mutters as Skinner steps in, grabs him by the collar.

“You talk about her like that again and I’ll-”

“You’ll what? Get me expelled?” Daniel snorts, backing out of his hold and fixing his tie. Skinner holds his ground though, continues towering over him and staring him down.

“I can do a hell of a lot worse and you know it,” he says, smirking when Daniel gulps, takes a step back.

“Who’s the man with the cigarettes I keep seeing everywhere?”

“What man, I don’t know-”

“He was in the car with Fox Mulder,” Skinner growls, shoving Daniel into a support beam.

“The day of the accident, he barely had a scratch on him while our detail was stuck in the E.R overnight.”

“And you’re blaming me for this?”

“I’m asking you what you know about it,” he says crossly. “Here’s what I know so far. This smoking man works with Bill Mulder. I got my hands on his phone number and checked his call log. You two seem to chat a lot.”

“Well, this man. Mr. Spender and I…we go way back. We’re acquaintances. Old friends.”

“What’s your old friend’s part in all this?”

“Nothing,” Daniel shrugs. “He’s Fox’s godfather but aside from that-”

“I know he was at the hospital that night despite having been medically cleared by the EMT’s. I know too that he was skulking around Carter’s room after the car bomb went off.”

“He could’ve been there chatting with Fox. I know that he was injured in the blast.”

“You seem to know a lot of things. How about you fill me in. Tell me why after seeing me, your friend Spender couldn’t get out of the hospital fast enough.”

“He probably was trying to avoid being interrogated by you the way I am right now,” Daniel snaps, trying to step around Skinner but failing when he’s backed into the beam again.

“I’m afraid this interrogation isn’t finished yet. Where’d you send Carter?”

“I didn’t-”

“Where’d you send him, Daniel?!” Skinner growls, grabbing Daniel by the collar. When he doesn’t respond he slams him back into the support beam.

“You think this is a game? You think I won’t air out all your dirty laundry and make your life a goddamn misery while I do?”

“He’s at the beach house!” Daniel chokes out, wide-eyed.

“What beach house?”

“The cottages! I sent him to the cottages! Where we had the retreat. He…he’s with a nurse. He’s alive,” he sputters as Skinner releases, then shoves him away in disgust.

“He’s alive, Walter. I swear it.”

“That’s not my only concern,” Skinner mutters, pacing now as he runs a hand over his bald spot, realizing Carter is in the same spot where he sent Scully. Turning on his heel he stares Daniel down.

“Does Spender know what you did? That you sent Carter to recuperate there?”

Nodding, Daniel slumps back in defeat against the garage wall.

“He’s the one who suggested it.”

“Why the hell would he do that?”

“Because your junior agent knows something. Spender wants him out of the way.”

“Alive and out of the way?” Skinner asks roughly, feeling his stomach knot when Daniel goes pale.

“Daniel!”

“It started out that way. Until he learned some other facts that…changed his thinking.”

“Facts like what?”

“Facts that pertained to the disappearance of Samantha Mulder. Fox’s sister.”

The knot growing bigger now, Skinner leans back against Daniel’s car. Trying to come to grips with what he’s just heard.

“You say you know Spender. What do you think he’s going to do?”

“If I had to guess…if he thinks Carter knows anything about any of this, he’ll kill him.”

“What about Dana? Would he hurt her? Try and kill-”

“Why would you ask that?” Daniel asks, frowning.

“Because she’s in the same damn spot as her protege. Because I sent her there,” Skinner admits, filled now with fear, dread, and guilt that only grows at the look in Daniel’s eyes.

Shaking his head in disgust, with the weak man he just left and with himself, he quickly walks to his car. Wonders who the hell he can trust to help everyone out of this mess.

***

“I don’t know, Mulder. Sounds like she was playing you,” Langly shrugs, taking a swig of beer.

Mulder looks down at his longneck, his fifth of the night, picturing Scully’s face before she walked away. The look she’d given him was one of pure hurt like she’d been utterly betrayed. Even bordering on wasted, he can’t believe that she is part of any of this.

“She’s a looker, Mulder. But I think she’s a slippery one,” Frohike says, slapping him on the back.

Lurching forward on the couch, Mulder rubs his hand down his face, fending off dizziness.

“No. Not Scully. She…she didn’t know anything.”

He feels their pitying eyes on him but presses on.

“Guys, I could tell. I knew. She was embarrassed ‘bout what my mother told me, but she…she looked so hurt when I asked if she spied. Was a spy.”

“Of course she looked hurt. They trained her to look hurt! Look at you, doubting the obvious because of a big pair of baby blues,” Frohike scoffs, swigging down his remaining beer before letting out a moderately loud belch.

“No. You’re wrong. I….I have a feeling about her guys. Scully….she…she’s not one of them.”

“Mulder,” Byers sighs, fidgeting uncomfortably in the wing chair across the way.

“Look, we understand what you’re saying but we came here to fill you in on something else. It’s urgent.”

Looking up curiously, Mulder frowns.

“What’s the matter? What’s wrong?”

“Your other guard, Carter. He’s been moved from the hospital but we can’t find where he went.”

“We asked some of the nurses and doctors. It’s like the guy disappeared without a trace. Nobody knows,” Langly says as Mulder scoffs, peels the label from his beer bottle.

“Carter. That’s Scully’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?” Langly and Frohike say in unison.

“Yeah,” he snorts, glancing up with bleary and narrowed eyes.

“At the hospital, I caught her talking to him in his room. The way she sat with him there. She held his hand-”

“And that means they’re dating?”

“They’re together, guys. Why else was she so upset about us sleeping together?”

“Because she’s a good actress. Been playing you from the getgo…,” Langly mutters under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, ignoring him, Mulder opens another beer and takes a swig.

“So hang on a second, why do you think Carter disappearing has anything to do with me?” he asks.

“Well, we checked some of the security cameras,” Byers says.

“Saw an old friend of yours there. One who’s fond of cigarettes,” Frohike interjects. Langly goes to chime in but is cut off by the phone ringing.

“Mulder,” he answers, watching closely as the guard waiting outside his door peeks inside.

“Mr. Mulder, this is Walter Skinner.”

“Ah, Skinman! What’s going on?” he asks.

“Have you spoken to Agent Scully within the last week?” Skinner asks gruffly, the edge to his voice putting Mulder on edge. Sitting up on the couch he frowns, sets his beer on the coffee table.

“Yeah, I… I saw her yesterday,” he says, slurring slightly despite his efforts. “What’s going on, is she-”

“You and I need to talk.”


	21. Chapter 20

By late afternoon, Scully gathers herself up from a puddle on the floor. Decides her best distraction, really her only distraction, is to pay a visit to Carter.

She finds herself greeted by a tall, decent looking man dressed in scrubs. 

“Ah. You must be Dana Scully,” he says with a smile.

“Yes,” she replies, a curious frown on her face. “Is he expecting me?”

“He’s been hoping you’d come by and visit. Right this way.”

“Are you his nurse?” 

“Physical therapist, actually,” the man answers, walking down the hall to the bedrooms.

“But I do a lot of nursing since he still can’t get out of bed independently. You can call me Ryan.” 

“Nice to meet you. Call me Dana.”

They enter the master suite where Carter is lying in bed, facing the window and the view of the ocean. He’s still heavily bandaged but awake, and gives her a bright smile once seeing her. 

“Dana! Hi,” he greets as she smiles, sits down on the foot of the bed. 

“Why don’t you get some coffee or something, Ryan. We’re fine here,” he says as Ryan nods, steps out. As soon as he does, Carter lowers his voice. His expression dark. 

“I’m so glad that you’re here. Listen, you need to get me out of here,” he whispers as he glances around, paranoid.

“What?” 

“I know too much!”

“What? Carter, I don’t-”

“They moved me here to keep me quiet. I’m afraid of what they’ll do to me when they know how much I know,” he hisses, continuing to looks around the room.

“For all I know they’re listening to this conversation right now.”

“Who’s listening?” Scully asks, growing concerned. 

“Rousch.”

Scully pauses, lowers her voice as well. 

“Rousch as in the company that Bill Mulder works for?” 

“Yeah. One in the same. I saw some things on Waterston’s desk not too long ago and that combined with the bomb… I think they’re just waiting to waste me.” 

“What about the bomb?” Scully asks, wondering what kind of meds they’re giving him.

“It had the Rousch logo on it, Dana. Someone from Bill Mulder’s own company put it there and I have a hunch who it was.”

“Carter, just try and relax-”

“The same people who took Mulder’s sister. It’s...it’s all a huge set up!”

“Carter! Look, you need to calm down. You’re sounding crazy. I... I should get your nurse.” 

Scully goes to get up but Carter grabs her arm with surprising strength. 

“No! H...he’s working for them! I’m sure of it, Dana. You’re the only one I can trust.” 

“Are you sure you’re remembering right?” she asks, perching back down on the bed. 

“About the bomb?” 

Carter nods. “I’d testify to it. That’s what they’re afraid of.” 

“What about the papers you saw?” 

Letting out a sigh, Carter looks down and away from her. 

“It was right before this assignment. I was bringing Mr. Waterston some things to sign and there were some papers on his desk.”

“Were they marked confidential?” Scully asks, getting a nod.

“I didn’t really know what I was reading at the time. I wasn’t looking for anything. But I know they were contracts, between Rousch and Artemis. I saw the name Mulder on some of the papers. Since I recognized it I decided to read on.”

Nodding, Scully folds her legs under her. Listening intently. 

“But Mr. Waterston caught me. I expected he’d yell and kick me out. Threaten my job. But instead, he told me he’d assign me to this case with you if I didn’t say anything about it,” Carter says matter of factly. 

“I didn’t question it. I took him up on the offer, but...it left a knot in my stomach. I knew something wasn’t right, and then I remembered I’d seen one name in the contracts a lot.”

“And what name was that?” 

“Samantha Mulder,” he hisses as Scully’s eyes go wide. 

“I know! The whole thing has had this cloak and dagger shadiness to it but from the start, but by the time I let that sink in it was too late.”

“Cloak and dagger...Carter,” Scully says, feeling too like something is amiss. But knowing her protege’s blood pressure is likely through the roof already, she opts to keep her thoughts to herself.

“Look, you need to try and calm down.”

“Dana, no. You gotta trust me on this. I...this whole thing is fucked up. You’re the only one who can stop it. You’re the only one who can help me here, please!”

“Carter, enough. The best way I can help you right now is to get you to relax,” she says firmly before reaching into her bag.

“With what, a sedative?”

“I thought we could try a deck of cards first.”

Letting out a heavy sigh, Carter shifts slightly up in bed.

“Fine, but I draw the line at Go Fish.”

“Alright, war it is.”

They play for a half an hour before flipping on the TV to watch Wheel of Fortune. After, content to stick around to watch Jeopardy as well, Scully’s about to kick off her pumps and get comfortable when the physical therapist lets himself in.

“Sorry Ms. Scully, I don’t mean to intrude but the patient needs to eat and get some rest,” he says, setting a tray table in front of Carter with his lunch. The junior agent frowns, looking disappointed as Scully gathers up her things. When she asks with her eyes though if he’ll be okay, he gives her a resolute nod.

“I’m glad I was able to stop by, Carter.”

“Yeah. Me too. Do you think though, maybe tomorrow you can-”

“Yeah. Hold onto my cards for me,” Scully says, squeezing his hand before stepping out. Instead of walking back down the hall though she waits outside the closed door, checks her watch right as Ryan steps out of the room.

“Ms. Scully, er, Dana. I thought you had-”

“No. I’d like to hear his prognosis,” she says, ushering him down the hall. 

“Well, the breaks to his legs were set and cast and those seem to be healing nicely, but there’s concern about the bruising to his spinal column. X-rays showed the L1 through L5 vertebrae took the brunt of the impact when Mr. Carter fell. Everyone charged with his care is making sure that he makes a full recovery in that sense.”

“Who else is assigned to his case?”

“You’re looking at him, for this shift anyway,” Ryan says, earning a frown.

“I’m just taking orders that are handed down by his primary, Dana. Keeping tabs and making sure he’s resting up and that he’s not in pain. Trust me, he’s in good hands.”

“Sure, fine. Look, I was pre-med and have some additional medical training from my time in the Navy. If Carter needs anything or asks for me, I’m at the guest house right next door.”

“We have it under control, Dana.”

“If he asks for me, you know where I’ll be,” Scully reiterates. Before Ryan can get another word in she exits, walks back to her cottage. On the short walk she rests her hand over her still flat stomach, attempts to write off the knot forming there as lingering morning sickness.

***

After he wakes up in the car with a wicked hangover, Mulder looks around to try and get his bearings, figure out where the hell he is. 

When he sees Skinner in the driver's seat he starts to recall the night before. Skinner had called and told him in no uncertain terms him to be ready in five minutes with a bag packed. It took Scully’s name being brought into the conversation for Mulder to show any interest and agree to the trip. He’d fallen asleep like a little kid in the back seat just minutes after buckling in.

Now though he’s wide awake and needing answers.

“Alright, Skinman. Mind telling me what I’m doing here?” he asks groggily. 

“Here, I had a feeling you’d need this,” Skinner mutters, handing back a cup of convenience store coffee.

“Thanks.”

Reaching to take it, wincing at the movement that’s making his head throb, Mulder takes a sip before slumping back into the seat.

“Agent Scully’s in trouble, Mulder. I need some help to get her out of it.”

“Why the hell are you asking me?”

“Excuse me?” Skinner snaps.

Squinting, slouching further down to get the sun out of his line of vision, Mulder glowers.

“Nothing is going on between me and Scully. We slept together once. It was a mistake. Any trouble she’s in right now is her own.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. If you could pull your head out of your drunken ass for a second you’d realize it. The only reason Dana’s in trouble is because of you.”

His glower fading, Mulder frowns.  
“Who’s threatening her?”

“Someone who’s close to your family. Who also happens to be the man targeting you.”

“Enough with the riddles, Walter. Who is it?”

“What can you tell me about a Mr. Spender?” Skinner asks as Mulder swallows hard, takes another sip of shitty coffee.

“Well, he managed to get out of that car basically unscathed after the accident. He’s been circling my father and the business for years. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was up to something.”

“Me either. From what I’ve learned about this guy he seems like a slippery son of a bitch. And now with Dana in the mix,” Skinner growls, looking ready to hit the steering wheel.

“What makes you so sure he’s gunning for Scully? And even if he is, she doesn’t strike me as the type to let an old smoking bastard get the jump on her.”

“There’s more to it than that, Mulder.”

“Well, fill me in already,” Mulder says as Skinner grimaces, struggles to focus on the road.

“Daniel Waterston, Artemis’ CEO. He admitted that he’s been colluding with Spender for months.”

“For what purpose?” 

“Something self serving. The son of a bitch doesn’t give a damn about anything but himself. He probably got in bed with the smoking man to save his own skin. Regardless, he’ll do whatever it takes to keep things underwraps.”

Nodding, jaw clenched since Waterston’s name was mentioned Mulder absently starts wringing his hands.

“There’s another reason I asked you here. Agent Scully’s involvement in this is worrisome enough, but I have reason to believe Agent Carter is in danger as well.”

“Last I heard Carter was recuperating in a hospital.”

“Well now he’s at a company owned beach house. Daniel let slip to me that Carter knows more than he should, that because of that he’s become a target of Spender’s. I realize I’m taking a self serving jackass at his word, but I’m not going to risk the safety of two of my agents.”

“Two of your...why is Scully being grouped in with-”

“Because I told her to take some time away and relax. Gave her the keys to the guest house next door to where Carter’s staying,” Skinner says guiltily, earning a scoff.

“Look! I’m at fault here!” he snaps, glaring back at him. “I admit it. The last thing I wanted to do was seek you out, but I wouldn’t have asked for help if I didn’t need it.”

Not getting a response, Skinner resumes watching the road. 

“You may not give a damn about my agents but neither of them deserve to lose their lives at a hand of some powermad sociopath. Look at those files on the seat next to you.”

Frowning, Mulder reaches for a stack of manilla folders with C. SPENDER written on the tab in block letters. Opening the first folder he thumbs through the documents, starts skimming.

“From what I’ve gathered he’s got a history of making people disappear to protect his own interests. I have paper trails and receipts that link him to Pruitt, fucking arms dealers who have a hand in sex trafficking on the East Coast and-”

“Yeah,” Mulder says, cutting him off as he continues to read. “I’ve dug into Pruitt a little myself. Started researching the ties they had with my father’s company.”

“Maybe that’s why he’s sniffing around you,” Skinner shrugs. “The way he got to you when you were just about to be under our guard is a red flag, and don’t get me started on that goddamn car crash.”

“Pull over,” Mulder orders.

“What? Damn it, Mulder! I know you and Dana have had your differences-” 

“Fucking pull over! Now!” Mulder yells, covering his mouth.

Skinner obliges in the nick of time and soon as the car stops, Mulder throws the door open. Empties his stomach on the side of the road.

Once back in his seat he stares ahead blankly before Skinner finally speaks.

“You done?”

Nodding, Mulder takes a swig from a water bottle in the cupholder. Slumps back into the seat. 

“I think these fuckers are the reason Samantha disappeared.” 

“I’m sorry, Mulder,” Skinner says solemnly, having drawn that conclusion himself in his research. Before he can say anything else though Mulder gives him a cold stare. 

“I’ll be damned if that son of a bitch hurts Scully the way he did my sister. Drive,” he says roughly as Skinner nods, pulls back out onto the road.

***

After being awoken from a pleasant dream involving tanning oil, a beach and a mostly naked Mulder by the pressing need to empty her stomach, Scully bolts to the bathroom. Makes it just in time for the vestiges of her midnight snack to be flushed away. 

She rinses her mouth out, cleans up, and realizes it’s already 10 in the morning. She never stays in bed this late even on her days off.

She mulls crawling back into bed but resists and after eating a small breakfast, ventures out to take a walk on the beach. While passing the main house on her route she frowns, wonders if she should cut her trek short and visit him now. Between Ryan the therapist and Carter’s paranoia, she’s been on edge about his in home care situation. Feeling in her gut like something is wrong. Even though stressing out about his situation won’t do her any good, she makes a conscious choice to be alert and keep tabs. It feels like the least she can do. 

Walking down the beach she sees a woman and a little girl building a sand castle. Upon closer glance she realizes it’s a mother and daughter, and tries not to stare as she continues past them. A few moments later she realizes her hand, on its own accord, has traveled to settle on her stomach and she stops short, softly smiles. 

Perching in an abandoned lounge chair she stares out at the waves. Her hand still in place. She knows there are options, she’s not that far along, but also knows that her mind was essentially made up after the tests revealed themselves. She’s having this baby. In spite of her earlier panic, and still being panicked, there’s a sense of hope there too she can’t bring herself to ignore. Her mind keeps traveling back to the idea of a little boy or girl with big blue eyes, even that hazel green gold flecked shade of his. She has no idea how she’ll tell him, if she’ll even wind up telling him, and pushes that particular thought out of her mind. Thinks on being out here someday building castles with her child. Sunhatted and heavily sunscreened, walking out with them where the water meets the sand. Them both giggling when the waves come in. 

Smile still on her face she stands up, makes her way back to the cottage thinking of names in her head as she walks. She barely gets through the front door when a wave of nausea hits her again and scrambles to the bathroom, quickly losing her breakfast of jam on toast.

After lying low for awhile, sipping some tea and managing to keep it in place, Scully ventures next door but rather than knocking right away, stands quietly and presses her ear to the wood of the front door. Not hearing anything, other people or even the TV, she lightly knocks and a few moments later is greeted by Ryan.

“Hi, Dana, right?” he asks, getting a nod.

“Yes. Hi, Ryan. Thought I’d stop by for a quick visit.”

“Perfect timing. He’s been asking for you.”

“Is he alright?” Scully asks.

“Yes, he’s fine. Just bored. Pretty sure he’s ready for company besides me.” 

Walking her down the hall, he lets her into Carter’s room before shutting the door behind her.

Seeing him lying on his side, the TV on but on low volume, Scully chews her lip. Wonders if he’s just relaxing or trying to get some real sleep.

“Carter? Hey, Carter?”

When he rolls over, grins, she smiles. Perches in the nearby chair. 

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. Just finished my morning PT session. I’m a little sore.”

“If you weren’t, it wouldn’t be working,” Scully says, patting his arm in sympathy before he looks up at her with concern.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m doing alright, why?”

“Nothing, you just...look a little pale. It suits you though. I...pale works well with your, uh, hair. That complexion works well with-”

“Carter, saying a woman looks pale isn’t an insult.”  
“Good, because it was not intended that way.”

“I’m fine. Just, having some stomach issues lately.” Scully says, lowering her eyes as Carter frowns.

“You should be in bed then,” he says.

“It’s not bad, really. It’s better for me to be up and about.” 

Looking up to see his worried puppy dog expression, before she can stop herself...

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out.

“I...oh. Wow,” Carter breathes, looking stunned as Scully goes red. 

“Oh God…”

“Dana…”

“I’m sorry, I...I’m not sure why I even..God.”

“Dana, it’s alright-”

“I should go,” she sputters, scrambling for her purse. When she goes to stand up Carter grabs her arm,

“Dana! It’s alright. You don’t have to leave. I’m sorry for the way I looked when you told me. It was just a bit of a shock but please, stay. It’s alright, really.”

Sitting back down, face still bright pink, clutching her purse she’s content to stare down at it.

“You’re the first person I’ve told,” she says after a beat. 

“Really,” Carter says, still processing as he nods his head. “So, you haven’t told Mulder yet?”

At that her head snaps up. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well, he..he’s the father, right?” 

When she doesn’t respond, it’s Carter’s turn to go red.

“I mean, I didn’t...I just-”

“No, Carter,” she sighs, hiding her hands in her hands. “I just..Jesus. Is it that obvious?” 

Laughing, Carter shrugs. “I mean, I guess?”

Relaxing slightly hearing her laugh, Carter shakes his head. “I just saw the way you two would look at each other. Clearly there was something there.”

“Yeah, a little more than something,” Scully sighs as Carter looks over, smiles softly.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Just in the interest of full disclosure here, for awhile when I was first assigned to work with you, I had a bit of a…”

“A what?” Scully asks playfully, knowing full well what he was going to say.

“Well, you’re a very attractive woman. And you being a take charge, licensed to kill badass doesn’t help.”

“No?”

“No, and neither does that!” he exclaims, gesturing to the smirk she’s giving him which gets her laughing.

“Especially now that I’m officially out of the running,” Carter says as her smile goes softer. 

“No, in all seriousness, I’d see you and Mulder together and see something I knew I could never touch.”

“God, Carter. Should I apologize?” Scully sighs, shaking her head. 

“Why, there’s nothing to be sorry for,” Carter says simply. “You don’t have to tell me anything though, okay? I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

“I’m alright, Carter. But, in the interest of a little disclosure, Mulder is the father,” Scully says, leaning forward in the chair before letting out a heavy sigh. “He has no idea and I’m not sure how to tell him. If I even will.”

“Dana…”

“Yeah. I know,”   
“I don’t know everything that happened between you two, and you can tell me to shut up, that it’s none of my business or concern, but-”

“Yeah, what?”

“I think he deserves to know. I spent enough time with Mulder to feel like he’s the kind of guy who’d want to know.”

“I know it,” Scully says softly. “I know. You’re right. I just...I need some time.”

“Hey, I’m not trying to rush you here or anything!” Carter insists, looking nervous as Scully smiles.

“I know you’re not. But you’re right. I should probably use some of this time away figuring out how to tell him. And Skinner. God,” she sighs, covering her face.

“Damn it. I’m already in deep. This is just gonna be one more nail in my Artemis coffin.”

“Hey, it won’t come to that,” Carter says knowingly. 

“You have no way of knowing that. After everything that’s happened on this goddamn detail.”

“Dana, I do know. The Skinman knows you’re a good guard. Something I can vouch for, that Monica or Edison or anyone you ask can too! This detail’s been rough but you’ve handled everything you’ve been given. Skinner knows that. He’ll cut you a break.”

Reaching over, patting her shoulder reassuringly, Carter is met with a broad smile.

“Thank you,” she says, tears welling up that she quickly wipes away. 

“Sorry. I didn’t think the hormonal stuff kicked in this early.”

“It’s alright.”

“I think I just needed to get that off my chest.”

“I’m glad to have helped. And your secret is safe. Nobody knows until you tell them.”

“Thank you. So, you up for another round?”

Met with an eager nod, swept up in the conversation they just had and the game, neither clue into Ryan listening outside the door before sneaking off to make a call.


End file.
